Uma Semana
by Kiaraa
Summary: Izayoi e Inu no Taisho se casaram e tinham uma semana de lua de mel pela frente. O problema era:com quem deixar as crianças?Sesshoumaru só se importava consigo mesmo,Inuyasha era totalmente irresponsável e Kagome muito mimada.Uma semana sozinhos?
1. Chapter 1

**Muito tempo longe! ^^**

**Já estava com saudades!**

**Espero que gostem.. É curtinha, mas espero que vocês curtam!**

**;****

* * *

Estavam os três sentados no sofá. Inuyasha assoprando a própria franja com tédio, Kagome lixava as unhas e Sesshoumaru estava jogado em outro sofá enquanto lia a parte de carros do jornal.

-Crianças! – os três giraram os olhos – Inu no Taisho e eu conversamos... E já que não aceitaram a babá – os três voltaram a girar os olhos – Não querem ficar na casa da mamãe... Sesshoumaru fica como responsável.

-COMO É? – gritaram Inuyasha e Kagome juntos. Sesshoumaru, pela primeira vez, prestou atenção ao que a mulher falava.

-To fora... Vou passar essa semana na casa da Rin...

-Com a permissão de quem? – Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha para o youkai que chegava na sala.

-Pai, eu tenho 20 anos... Não tenho que pedir pra passar uma semana na casa da minha namorada. – Inu no Taisho estreitou os olhos com o tom debochado do garoto.

-E com quem seus irmãos vão ficar? – Sesshoumaru o olhou como se dissesse "e isso é problema meu?"

-Ele não é meu irmão... E eu posso muito bem ficar aqui so-zi-nha – a garota disse olhando para os dois garotos.

-Como se alguém quisesse ficar perto de você bruxa. – Kagome jogou uma almofada em Inuyasha – Ei!

-Kagome! – a garota mirou os olhos azuis faiscantes na mãe – Não adianta me olhar assim... Você não vai ficar aqui sozinha! – Kagome bufou e jogou as costas no encosto do sofá, enquanto Inuyasha ria.

-Bem... Como eu já tenho onde ficar... Estou indo...

-Não acabamos Sesshoumaru... – o rapaz já estava perto da porta.

-Nada do que disser vai me fazer passar uma semana inteira tomando conta desses dois...

-Que tal... A Rin vir passar a semana aqui? – Izayoi olhou repreendendo Inu no Taisho, que a olhava mostrando que não tinha outra idéia.

Sesshoumaru parou... Bem, na casa de Rin os pais dela estariam lá, o que limitaria bastante seus objetivos com Rin, mas só tendo Inuyasha e Kagome por perto...

-Tenho carta branca pra fazer o que quiser com a casa e com esses dois? – Inuyasha começou a fazer gestos de "não" atrás de Sesshoumaru, mas seu pai ignorou.

-Confio em você Sesshoumaru... Sempre foi responsável... – Sesshoumaru sorriu de lado e olhou para os mais novos.

-Ok... Eu cuido dos pirralhos... – Inuyasha bufou. – Vou ligar pra Rin...

Kagome e Inuyasha viram Izayoi resmungar com Inu no Taisho algo sobre depois não ter mais controle e algo com bordel enquanto saiam em direção ao quarto deles. Se olharam.

-É... Uma semana sozinhos né _maninha_... – Kagome estreitou os olhos o olhando.

-Vai se fuder Inuyasha... – ele riu a olhando levantar e ajeitar a pequena saia.

-Se for com você... – Kagome o olhou incrédula enquanto o garoto caia na gargalhada, soltou um grunhido de raiva e saiu pisando duro.

-Mãe... Por que eu não posso ir pra casa da vovó sozinha? – Izayoi suspirou. Quantas vezes teria que explicar?

-Kagome, eu e o Inu nos casamos... Você tem que aprender a conviver... Essa semana vai ser boa pra vocês se conhecerem melhor.

-Conhecer melhor? Eu não quero conhecer aqueles dois! Sesshoumaru se acha melhor que todo mundo e Inuyasha é...

0o0

-Irritante... É isso que aquela garota é! – disse Inuyasha ao pai, estavam na sala. Sesshoumaru girou os olhos deitado no sofá.

-Por isso vocês vão ter que passar essa semana juntos... Não a acho irritante, e se vocês se conhecerem você também não vai achar.

-Não? – riu com desdém – Ela faz de tudo pra fazer da minha vida um...

0o0

-Inferno! – Izayoi balançou a cabeça – Minha vida virou um inferno desde que a gente veio pra essa casa!

-Não seja exagerada minha filha...

-Exagerada? Ele vive me enchendo o saco...

0o0

-Inuyasha para de ser exagerado.

-Não estou sendo exagerado! Aquela garota adora me infernizar...

-Ah, nem vem Inuyasha... Quando você conheceu a garota achou ela até gostosa... – Inuyasha ficou vermelho faltando pular em Sesshoumaru.

0o0

-Eu... – Kagome abriu a porta do quarto da mãe.

0o0

-Odeio... – Inuyasha subiu as escadas indo pro seu quarto.

0o0

-ELA!

-ELE!

Inuyasha e Kagome se entreolharam, bufaram e entraram, cada um em seu quarto. Izayoi saiu de seu quarto vendo Inu no Taisho acabar de subir a escada.

-Acho melhor adiarmos essa lua de mel – Inu no Taisho chegou perto da mulher a abraçando.

-Não... Eles têm que aprender... Se fizermos isso, estaríamos fazendo o que eles querem.

-Mas eles vão acabar destruindo a casa! – Inu no Taisho deu uma risada.

-Confio em Sesshoumaru... Ele vai cuidar... Da casa. – Izayoi riu entrando no quarto com o marido.

Izayoi olhava pra filha e sentia o coração apertar. Kagome estava parada em frente a casa junto com Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, Inu no Taisho acabava de colocar as malas no carro e Izayoi já estava dentro desse.

-Vai ficar tudo bem Ká... – Kagome sorriu, mas para confortar a mãe. – Se comportem hein... – disse sorrindo enquanto Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru de despediam.

Viram o carro sumir pela rua e se entreolharam.

-Ok pirralhos... Pra dentro os dois.

-Você realmente acha que vai mandar em mim?

-Tenho certeza... – Sesshoumaru deu uma chave de pescoço em Inuyasha que começou a protestar, enquanto ia empurrado porta a dentro e Kagome ria os seguindo.

-Idiota! Me pegou desprevenido! – Kagome só riu mais fazendo Inuyasha a olhar atravessado.

-Os dois, sejam bonzinhos e fiquem quietinhos que eu vou buscar a Rin...

-Ela vai vir mesmo? – perguntou Kagome. Pelo menos era alguém pra conversar... Claro, enquanto a garota não estivesse enfiada no quarto com Sesshoumaru.

-Se eu estou indo buscá-la... – Kagome bufou. Como era grosso!

Inuyasha viu o irmão sair com a chave do carro e olhou Kagome sentada a seu lado. Uma semana com seu irmão o obrigando a fazer coisas e aturando Kagome com seus ataques de patricinha... É o que faltava acontecer?


	2. Primeiro Dia

Primeiro Dia...

Kagome acordou olhando para o relógio. Ia dar 10 horas... Se espreguiçou, como era bom estar de férias! Sorrindo foi ao banheiro, escovou os dentes e fez toda higiene... Ainda sorrindo se maquiou, claro por que, que garota em sã consciência coloca a cara do lado de fora sem se maquiar?

Abriu a porta e ficou ainda mais feliz de não encontrar ninguém pelo caminho.

-Tomara que tenham saído e só voltem pra dormir... – foi a cozinha, preparou seu cereal e começou a comer tranquilamente.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Kagome pulou deixando a tigela com todo conteúdo cair no chão.

-Mas o que... – subiu as escadas correndo e viu uma garota enrolada em uma toalha amarela, super vermelha, enquanto apontava para a porta do banheiro. Kagome olhou para o banheiro e... Nossa... Aquele era o Inuyasha mesmo? – Mas o que está acontecendo?

-Esse ta-ta-rado... – Kagome teve vontade de rir, mas a garota realmente estava assustada.

-O que fez dessa vez Inuyasha? Não consegue arrumar ninguém partiu pra ignorância? – Inuyasha estreitou os olhos.

-Eu só entrei no banheiro pra tomar banho... A culpa não é minha se ela entra e não tranca a porta. E você? Tomou banho a onde?

-No quarto da minha mãe... – disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Voltou a olhar a garota. – Você é a Rin?

-Sim... – disse a menina voltando a atenção a Kagome.

-Ahá! Sesshoumaru vai te matar quando souber que você entrou no banheiro que a namorada dele tava tomando banho... – disse rindo enquanto andava em direção ao quarto do mais velho. Inuyasha segurando a toalha na cintura a seguiu.

-Sério, Kagome... Deixa isso pra lá... Sesshoumaru já é um saco... Ele vai me infernizar a semana toda se souber. – Kagome sorriu maliciosa e Inuyasha ficou levemente com medo.

-E você fica me devendo uma? – Inuyasha suspirou.

-Sim... – disse de olhos fechados, com a certeza de que iria se arrepender mais tarde. Kagome estendeu a mão, Inuyasha a olhou e a apertou, deixando a toalha...

-Ah Inuyasha! – gritou Kagome virando de costas – Vai logo colocar uma roupa...

Os dois estavam jogados no sofá olhando para o teto.

-Sabe Kagome... Nem brigar com você me animaria agora...

-Pela primeira vez ouço você dizer algo coerente... – os dois riram. – Alguma idéia do que fazer?

-Estava pensando em chamar Miroku aqui... Mas não sei o que nós dois ficaríamos fazendo... – Kagome sorriu maliciosa ainda olhando para o teto.

-Ah, vocês podem fazer muita coisa... – Inuyasha estreitou os olhos entendendo o por que do tom da garota.

Kagome ainda ria olhando para o teto imaginando a cara de Inuyasha, já que ele havia ficado calado, e de repente gritou quando Inuyasha se jogou em cima de si.

-Ta maluco garoto?

-Vai ficar duvidando da minha masculinidade é? – Kagome riu com o tom de voz de Inuyasha.

-Ah, como se você se importasse muito com o que eu digo.

-Não me importo mesmo... Mas ninguém duvida de mim e sai impune – Kagome gargalhou desdenhosa.

-Vai fazer o que? Me bater? – Kagome parou de rir com o brilho que passou nos olhos de Inuyasha. Era melhor não dar idéias.

-Oh não... Muito pior – sorriu malicioso, e Kagome realmente sentiu um arrepio. O que ele iria fazer?

...

-Seus pais realmente deixaram de você vir pra cá? – Rin ficou vermelha. Tinha 17 anos, e nunca que seus pais deixariam que ela passasse uma semana na casa de Sesshoumaru. – Rin...

-Bem... Tecnicamente... Não. – Sesshoumaru se apoiou no braço para olhá-la, deitada a seu lado.

-Como assim?

-Bem... Eles sabem que eu vou passar a semana fora, mas não que é na casa do meu namorado – Sesshoumaru a olhou repreensivo – Ah, Sesshy, vai dizer que não gostou de eu ter vindo pra cá? – Sesshoumaru sorriu e a beijou. Não tinha como brigar com ela.

-Está ouvindo isso? – Rin parou e tentou ouvir algo.

-O que?

-O silencio... – Rin sorriu achando graça – Não é sério... Tá muito silencioso... O que aqueles dois estão fazendo?

Kagome não agüentava mais, nem conseguir falar para que Inuyasha parasse, ela conseguia.

-Agora, fala "Inuyasha é muito macho" – Kagome só conseguia rir. – Ou fala ou eu não paro.

-Pa-pa-para... Inu-Inuu... Eu...Ju-juro que vou... te...te matar! – Inuyasha começou a rir junto com ela enquanto continuava as cosquinhas.

-Tá, mas no momento quem vai morrer se não repetir comigo é você... Agora fala "Inuyasha é muito macho".

-Inuu-Inu-Inuyasha... É mui-muito macho! – Inuyasha começou a rir e parou de fazer cosquinhas na garota, que respirava ofegante. – Quando eu... Recuperar... O fôlego, você vai ver só! – Inuyasha voltou a rir.

-To esperando...

-Dá pra sair de cima de mim?

-Pra você cumprir sua promessa e me matar? Acho que não... – Inuyasha achava muita graça naquilo, não sabia muito bem o por que de estar agindo daquela forma com Kagome... Mas estava gostando.

-ÓÓÓh, o super Inuyasha machão, está com medo de uma menininha indefesa? – Inuyasha riu mais ainda.

-Indefesa você? Tá mais pro dragão do castelo do que pra princesa... – a boca de Kagome fez um 0.

-Dragão? Dragão? Inuyasha Taisho, se não sair de cima de mim agora, juro que quando dormir arranco cada fio de cabelo da sua cabeça!

-Isso tudo por que eu falei que você é o dragão da história? – Kagome soltou um grunhido de raiva, e começou a se mexer tentando se soltar.

-O que vocês estão fazendo? – os dois petrificaram e olharam para a escada.

-Sesshy, vocês são irmãos mesmo? – Rin perguntou olhando assustada para a cena. Sesshoumaru a olhou e logo voltou o olhar para os dois no sofá.

-A mãe da Kagome casou com nosso pai... Mas eu não sabia que vocês também... – o youkai disse ainda olhando para o casal.

Inuyasha e Kagome se entreolharam e arregalaram os olhos, Kagome se sentou e Inuyasha caiu no chão.

-Nós não...

-Ele começou a fazer cócegas...

-Vocês não podem estar pensando isso!

-Não mesmo!

-E por que estão tão nervosos? – os dois se olharam para Sesshoumaru.

-EU NÃO ESTOU NERVOSO(A)!

-Oh, não... Estão emanando calma budista... – Kagome bufou e com o rosto vermelho saiu da sala batendo a porta do quarto. Inuyasha logo depois a seguiu. – Já vão pro quarto?

-CALA A BOCA SESSHOUMARU!

Inuyasha andava de um lado pro outro no quarto. Só Sesshoumaru para irritá-lo mais que Kagome!

Kagome...

Por que os dois agiram daquela maneira? Tudo bem nunca abriram exatamente guerra e até tinham alguns momentos legais, mas o que sentira quando estava em cima de Kagome não tinha nada a ver com afeto de irmão... Oh, não tinha mesmo!

Tudo bem que ela era irritante, chata, egocêntrica, patricinha e pensava que o mundo girava em torno do seu umbigo, mas era realmente bonita. Os cabelos negros, os olhos azuis e o corpo cheio de curvas embaixo do seu tinha, realmente, o feito pensar em outras coisas pra fazer em cima daquele sofá...

Balançou a cabeça.

O que estava pensando! Kagome era um pirralha mimada que se achava e fazia de tudo para tornar sua vida um inferno! Gata, mas insuportável!

A pele se eriçou ao lembrar de Kagome se remexendo embaixo do seu.

-Preciso de um banho gelado! – saiu em direção ao banheiro – E de uma mulher, urgente!

Respira, inspira, respira, inspira...

Quantas vezes tinha sentido alguma coisa como aquela?

Nunca!

E por que logo com Inuyasha? Tipo, aquele ogro, mau educado, chato, porco e que não tinha o mínimo senso de responsabilidade!

Tudo bem, que aquele tanquinho, os braços e pernas super torneados e definidos, os olhos dourados e os cabelos pratas eram de tirar o fôlego! Mas era só abrir a boca que o encanto acabava!

Constatou isso no momento em que sua mãe o apresentou e viu seu príncipe encantado na frente, e segundos depois com a frase "Ainda tem essa pirralha de brinde?" o príncipe virou o cocô do jegue de um pebleu!

Mas então por que o cheiro, junto com o peso, mas as mãos em sua cintura e o hálito quente a fizeram sentir... Aquela coisa por dentro?

Tinha apenas 15 anos e experiências quase nulas com garotos, mas sabia que sentir aquilo não era bom sinal... Ainda mais que, com Inuyasha em cima dela, só conseguia lembrar da cena de mais cedo e do tanquinho perfeito desnudo.

-Ah desgraça! Acorda Kagome! Vários garotos gostosos atrás de você e você com o bíceps do Inuyasha na cabeça? – riu – Loucura!

Pegou o celular rosa e discou o número conhecido.

-Sango? Vamos sair? – sorriu com a reposta da amiga – Ah... – mordeu o lábio inferior – Pode levar o Miroku e o... – respirou fundo – Seu primo... – tirou o fone com o grito da garota – Ok, mas não prometo nada! Ta, ta... Beijinho.

Sesshoumaru estava no sofá com Rin deitada em seu colo. Até que a viagem de seu pai tinha uma coisa boa. Rin era somente dele por uma semana inteira...

Viu Kagome descer as escadas. Estava arrumada demais pra quem só vai ficar em casa.

-Onde pensa que vai? – Kagome olhou para Sesshoumaru. Por que ele tinha que sair do quarto justamente naquela hora?

-Vou ao shopping com Sango...

-E me pediu? – ela girou os olhos.

-Ah Sesshoumaru... É só um shopping com minha amiga... Mas nada...

-São seis da tarde... O Shopping fecha as 10, se não estiver em casa...

-Tá, ta... Entendi!

Ouviram a buzina e Kagome sorriu correndo pra porta, Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Sango já tem idade pra dirigir?

-Não!

Kagome saiu correndo em direção ao carro, antes que Sesshoumaru fosse ver quem estava dirigindo o carro.

-Olá pessoal!

-Ká! Entra ai...

Miroku e Sango iam atrás se agarrando. Sango tinha a sua idade e Miroku 18, como Inuyasha.

-Quanto tempo...

-È... – olhou para o garoto de olhos azuis que dirigia. – Vamos? O filho do meu padrasto ta tomando conta... E ele acha que só estou com Sango.

-Tudo o que você quiser...

A tarde seria longa se ele continuasse com essas cantadas idiotas!

0o0

E agora, o que fazer?

Sesshoumaru não desgrudava daquela namorada, ainda não eram seis da noite e Kagome tinha sumido. O que iria fazer?

-Fala, Miroku.

_-E aí?_

-Nada pra fazer nessa casa... Ta afim de dar um giro não?

_-Pô cara, to com Sango no shopping..._ – Inuyasha girou os olhos. Isso que dá ser amigo de garoto agarrado –_ Kagome também está aqui... O primo de Sango ta investindo._

-Kagome?

_-É..._ – ouviu o amigo rir – _Mas ele não está tendo muito sucesso não._

-Em que shopping vocês estão?

_-No Holiday... Vai vir pra cá?_

-Nada melhor pra fazer... Mas não fala pra Kagome não, quero fazer uma surpresa pra minha maninha.

_-Falou... Tamo te esperando._

O que custava encher um pouco o saco de Kagome?

0o0

Bla-bla-bla

Era tudo o que Kagome via sair da boca de Kouga. Ele até era legal quando não estava tentando beijá-la, falando uma das suas famigeradas cantadas ou contando essas histórias que ele achava impressioná-la.

Deu um sorrisinho forçado quando ele olhou seu rosto, e girou os olhos assim que ele desviou, voltando a beber seu suco.

Até que viu uma cabeleira prata andando por entre as pessoas naquela praça de alimentação. A blusa vermelha chamava mais atenção ainda... Só perdia para os braços que estavam a amostra.

-E aí pessoal.

-Inuyasha? O que está fazendo aqui? – ele a olhou sorrindo. Perigo!Perigo!

-Não tinha nada para fazer em casa... Então... – puxou uma cadeira se sentando com eles.

Kagome não sabia se ficava irritada ou agradecia aos céus por ter arranjado uma desculpa, mesmo que fajuta, para não ter que beijar Kouga aquela noite.

-Quem é esse? – se virou para Kouga e sorriu.

-Inuyasha, meu... Irmão, por assim dizer... Esse é Kouga, primo de Sango. – os dois bateram as mãos e a noite continuou.

Vira e mexe Kouga passava o nariz pela lateral do rosto de Kagome, mas aquilo realmente não a arrepiava e ela se perguntava qual era o problema dela. Mesmo que Kouga parecesse um neardental quando abrisse a boca, era simplesmente gostoso demais para que ela não se sentisse atraída.

Quando se virou, para falar para que ele parasse com aquilo viu que tinha feito um erro grave. Antes que pudesse abrir a boca Kouga estava vinda na direção do seu rosto, achando que ela finalmente tinha respondido aos carinhos dele.

-Kagome, não acha melhor irmos pra casa? – os dois, ela e Kouga, olharam para Inuyasha. Kagome fingiu olhar o relógio.

-Sesshoumaru vai me matar! – disse se fingindo de assustada – Gente, o passeio foi ótimo, mas o chato do irmão de Inuyasha vai me matar se eu não chegar... Na hora que ele me mandou.

-Tem certeza que não pode ficar mais um pouco? – Kouga perguntou já de pé ao seu lado.

-Tenho... A gente marca outro dia...

-Vamos deixar você em casa Kagome... – Sango disse ainda abraçada a Miroku.

-Nem grila, vim com o carro do meu pai. – Inuyasha disse sorrindo. Se despediram e saíram – Aposto que Sesshoumaru não sabe que estava com aquele lobinho.

-E você não vai contar.

-Não acha ele muito velho não? Ele tem o que? Trinta anos? – Kagome girou os olhos.

-Deixa de exagero... Tem vinte e dois.

-É mais velho que Sesshoumaru!

-Ai Inuyasha... Deixa de ser careta!

-Careta? Você sabe o que aquele cara queria com você? – Kagome o olhou debochada.

-A mesma coisa que você quer com as garotas que sai... Eu não sou idiota Inuyasha.

-Não, não é... Mas se eu não tivesse feito nada, estaria aos beijos com ele agora. – Kagome se virou para ele irritada com a conversa. Estavam em frente ao carro já.

-E o que isso te interessa?

Pela primeira vez Kagome via Inuyasha abrir a boca e não dizer nada. Ficou balbuciando coisas sem sentido até que ela bufou e ele pareceu realmente irritado com isso.

-Realmente, se você quer ficar se comportando como uma vadiazinha... Eu realmente não tenho nada a ver.

...

Inuyasha viu que tinha exagerado no momento em que as lágrimas chegaram aos olhos da garota. Ah, merda, tinha feito Kagome chorar.

Ela levantou o dedo para dizer alguma coisa, mas fechou a boca e se virou de costas andando. Ainda virou mais uma vez como se fosse dizer algo, mas novamente não disse nada e saiu.

-Kagome! Aonde vai?

-Vai se ferrar! – ela estava furiosa.

-Se eu não chegar com você Sesshoumaru vai me capar!

Ela não disse nada, mas Inuyasha pode vê-la levantando a mão e mostrando o dedo do meio. Suspirou vendo ela se afastar cada vez mais, indo em direção a saída do shopping. Entrou no carro bufando.

Nem ele entendia o por que de se importar. Apenas tinha passado a tarde toda querendo tirar aquele lobo babão de perto de Kagome. Mas por que?

Saiu do shopping olhando para os lados procurando onde a maluca tinha se enfiado. A viu caminhando pela calçada e quase riu. Ligou o pisca alerta e diminuiu a velocidade andando ao lado dela.

-Kagome, para de birra... Entra logo. – ela não respondeu nada – Anda logo pirralha! – ela o fulminou com os olhos – Certo, desculpe, eu não devia ter dito aquelas coisas... Agora entra no carro!

-Vai querer uma "vadiazinha" dentro do carro? – Inuyasha bufou.

-Já pedi desculpas, o que mais quer?

-Quero que pare de ser irritante comigo, quero voltar para minha casa, pra minha vida! Onde você não existia!

Aquilo o atingiu de uma maneira que ele não sabia que poderia atingir. Não sabia que Kagome estava tão insatisfeita com a vida que levava depois que seus pais haviam casado. Ela e Izayoi tinham ido para a casa deles que era maior, e ele se imaginou tendo que sair de sua casa e ir morar em outra, com pessoas diferentes e se adaptar a uma nova família.

Parou o carro, o deixando no pisca alerta e foi atrás de Kagome a pé. Segurou seu braço e ela o olhou com raiva.

-O que quer agora?

-Desculpe Kagome... – a viu perder um pouco da arrogância – Estou falando sério... Vou tentar não te irritar tanto. – ela deu uma risada irônica.

-Como se isso fosse possível.

-Olha... Vamos pra casa e tentar esquecer isso, ok? – ela girou os olhos.

-Certo Inuyasha... Mas eu ainda não sei se te desculpei.

Inuyasha sorriu assentindo a levando para o carro e seguindo para casa.

...

-Merda... – olhou o relógio vendo que eram quase onze horas da noite – Sesshoumaru vai me matar.

Os dois estavam subindo degrau por degrau da escada, Kagome já estava descalça, já que os saltos com certeza acordariam Sesshoumaru.

-Boa noite. – disse pra Inuyasha que começou a passar por ela para ir pro quarto dele, mas então os dois estacaram ouvindo um barulho vindo de dentro do quarto de Sesshoumaru. – Rápido. – disse fazendo sinais para que Inuyasha entrasse em seu dois ficaram olhando para a porta do quarto de Kagome.

-Kagome? – ela arregalou os olhos e Inuyasha começou a olhar para os lados. Então ele foi até ela e lhe arrancou a blusa.

-O que está fazendo, seu louco?

-Finja que estava dormindo... Abre a porta e fala que foi beber água.

Não tendo muitas opções Kagome tirou a saia ficando vermelha com Inuyasha a olhando. Ele foi para debaixo de sua cama e Kagome bagunçou os próprios cabelos, fazendo a melhor cara de sono que conseguia.

-O que quer Sesshoumaru? – perguntou abrindo um pouco da porta, quase rindo da cara de Sesshoumaru ao ver o que ela vestia.

-Que horas chegou?

-Faz um tempo... Pra isso que me acordou?

-Acabei dormindo com Rin... Sango te trouxe?

-Sim... Posso voltar pra cama?

-Tudo bem... Meu pai ligou, amanhã ele quer falar com você.

-Tá, ta, boa noite. – e voltou a fechar a porta – Ele já foi.

-Certo... Mas tenho que esperar ele dormir de novo pra ir pro meu quarto... Ele vai me ouvir saindo daqui.

Kagome voltou a ficar vermelha vendo que ele olhava para seu corpo apenas de lingerie. Foi para a cama e se cobriu. Sentiu mais um peso na cama.

-O que está fazendo?

-Esperando...

-Deitando na minha cama?

-Quer que eu espere em pé do lado da porta? – suspirou.

-Você disse que não ia ser mais irritante.

-Certo, foi mal... – Kagome o viu sorrindo e isso a deixou mais vermelha. Respirou fundo sem entender o por que – Eu nunca tinha reparado como você se sentia.

-Do que está falando?

-Sobre ter mudado de casa... De vida... De família.

-Ah... Bem... Não é nada contra seu pai, mas é que enquanto eles namoravam estava tudo numa boa... Mas agora... Minha vida mudou totalmente e parece que minha mãe não entende isso. – Inuyasha riu e Kagome estreitou os olhos – O que foi?

-Eu também tive essa fase rebelde... Ninguém me entende, meu pai não gosta de mim, só quer saber do Sesshoumaru...

-Você fala como se fosse um velho...

-Um pouco mais do que você, eu sou.

-Falou a experiência em pessoa... – ele riu e Kagome bocejou – Bem, eu vou dormir, quando perceber que Sesshoumaru dormiu, vá para o seu quarto.

-Acho que ele ainda vai demorar um pouco...

-Por que?

-Rin também está acordada... – ele deu uma risadinha – Na verdade os dois estão bem acordados...

-Ai que nojo Inuyasha! – bocejou de novo – De qualquer modo, boa noite.

-Boa noite, Kagome.

* * *

**Agradecendo a Nai pela review! ^^**

**Não me deixem no escuro! Pliiis! Digam o que estão achando da fic!**

**Até o próximo!**

**;****


	3. Segundo Dia

**Feliz Ano Novo pessoal!**

**Desculpe o atraso em postar, mas eu viajei e não levei meu PC...**

**Mas está aí mais um capítulo! Espero que curtam!**

**;****

**P.S: Eu tive a idéia de postar a fic de acordo com os dias da semana que eles acontecem, começando por hoje... Então, o próximo será só terça feira da semana que vem.. E por aí vai.. ^^ até.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome acordou se sentindo quente. Uma sensação gostosa de ter dormido muito bem. Se mexeu sentindo-se presa, mas aquilo não a incomodou, na verdade só melhorou a sensação que tinha de calor.

Sentiu um beijo em sua testa e constatou que estava dormindo ainda, e que no sonho estava abraçada a alguém. Levantou o rosto, procurando o calor dos lábios que tinham beijado sua testa. E foi prontamente atendida...

Primeiro um selinho, outro e mais um... Então o abraço em sua cintura se apertou e as bocas se uniram em um beijo de verdade. Levou sua mão ao longo do braço que estava em sua cintura, o apertando, infiltrando sua mão pelos cabelos de quem a beijava.

Num rompante ele rolou pela cama e Kagome se sentiu ferver com o calor daquele corpo sobre o seu. Ela só podia estar sonhando, ninguém na realidade poderia beijar tão bem daquela forma!

Abriu os olhos buscando reconhecer seu galante beijador, mas só distinguiu os cabelos longos e prateados... Voltou a fechá-los, querendo aproveitar mais do beijo...

Peraí, cabelos longos e prateados?

-AAAAAH! – no segundo seguinte Kagome pode ver Inuyasha jogado no chão ao lado da sua cama, respirava ofegante como ela – Você... Você... Você me beijou?

-Eu te beijei? – o viu passar as mãos pelos cabelos – Pelo que percebi você não se opôs muito!

-Eu estava dormindo seu idiota! – gritou se levantando, sentindo uma raiva sobre humana. Mas quando sentiu os olhos de Inuyasha pelo seu corpo se arrependeu de tê-lo feito, voltando a sentar na cama, se cobrindo – Por que dormiu aqui?

-Fiquei esperando Sesshoumaru dormir... Devo ter acabado dormindo. – fechou os olhos procurando a paciência.

-Certo... Vamos esquecer isso... Nós dois estávamos dormindo e... E... Sai do meu quarto, Inuyasha!

Ele se levantou, ainda meio grogue de sono, e saiu do quarto. Kagome largou o lençol deitando na cama, ainda ofegante.

O. Que. Tinha. Acontecido. Ali?

0o0

Inuyasha tirou a roupa indo para o chuveiro, constatando o efeito que Kagome resultara em seu corpo.

Estava dormindo tranquilamente quando sentiu o corpo pequeno se mexer entre seus braços, logo depois de ter dado um beijo em sua testa, sabendo exatamente quem estava ali, ela inclinou seu rosto como se buscasse um beijo. Quem era ele para negar?

E... Uow! Que beijo era aquele?

Kagome o tinha beijado com tanta vontade e ele podendo sentir sua pele na palma da mão, graças a pouca roupa que ela usava... Soltou um pequeno gemido.

Em que momento que ele começara ver Kagome daquela forma?

Se lembrava de no dia anterior ainda achá-la metida, patricinha, egoísta e tudo mais de ruim que podia se pensar de uma garota... Mas o beijo que acabara de acontecer tinha... Tinha mexido demais com ele. E em todos os sentido possíveis!

-To precisando realmente de uma mulher... – bufou – Até Kagome estou agarrando agora!

Saiu do banheiro enrolado na toalha pensando no que poderia fazer. Se não acabasse logo com essa tensão sexual não conseguiria olhar para Kagome sem que a arrastasse para algum lugar e aliviar sua tensão com ela...

Sendo torturado e trucidado segundos depois, claro.

Se jogou na cama... A quem estava querendo enganar? Desde que vira a filha de Izayoi tinha pensado em como seria pegar aquela mimadinha... Calar a boca irritante dela de uma maneira prazerosa... Mas ela era filha da sua madrasta e seu pai iria o capar se soubesse do que tinha acontecido. Suspirou e pegou o celular...

-Kikyou?

0o0

Sesshoumaru olhava de um para outro se perguntando o que tinha acontecido para aquele café da manhã estar sendo tão tranqüilo... Normalmente teria torrada voando de uma cabeça a outra!

-Certo... O que vocês aprontaram? – os dois só confirmaram suas suspeitas quando olharam para ele com os olhos grandes.

-Do que está falando? – Kagome perguntou, logo se engasgando com o leite.

-Estão quietos demais... E eu aconselho a falarem logo o que fizeram para que eu possa concertar antes que meu pai chegue.

-Para de encher Sesshoumaru, não fizemos nada. – Inuyasha se levantou – Estou saindo.

-Aonde vai?

-Ao clube com Kikyou... – o youkai se perguntou por que Kagome tinha bufado ao ouvir aquilo. Logo a menina se levantou também.

-E você aonde vai?

-Ligar para Sango... Eu é que não vou ficar aqui em casa vendo vocês dois se agarrando. – e subiu as escadas pisando duro.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?

-Do que está falando, amor?

-Até ontem de manhã eles estavam implicando e brigando... Hoje estão quase que... Sociáveis.

-Devem estar começando a se dar bem... – sentiu a mão de Rin fazendo carinho em seu cabelo – Não fique se queixando a toa.

-Certo... Eu realmente tenho coisas melhores do que ficar pensando nisso.

Rin sorriu segundos antes da boca de Sesshoumaru tomar a sua.

...

O que ele tinha na cabeça quando resolveu chamar aquela gralha pra sair?

Kikyou simplesmente não tinha calado a boca desde que haviam se encontrado! Como alguém podia falar tanto?

E, por mais que isso soasse estranho, ela não estava mais tão gostosa quanto estava da última vez que a tinha visto. Ela era a garota mais nova que tinha colocado silicone que ele conhecia... Não queria entrar na piscina por causa do cabelo... Não queria ficar no sol por causa da pele... Então, por que diabos, tinham ido para um clube?

E por que, santo cristo, estava tão irritado?

-Está me ouvindo Inuzinho?

-Claro, Kikyou, claro... – ela sorriu não notando o tédio carregado naquela frase, voltando a falar.

Bufou pelo que seria... Ele já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha bufado aquela manhã.

-Fala Inuyasha! – olhou para Bankotsu como um copo no deserto.

-Bankotsu!

-Tanta saudade assim? – nem se importou da zuação. Olhou para Kikyou que falava no celular e Bankotsu riu – Ata, entendi... Carne de pescoço, hein?

-Nem me fale... Como alguém consegue falar tanto?

-Ela ta esperando você calar a boca dela, meu caro...

-Mas ela fala tanto que nem me deu vontade de fazer isso... – o moreno voltou a olhar pelo corpo de Kikyou.

-Avá! A garota é gostosa!

-Passa meia hora com ela e depois vem conversar comigo... – olhou para Kikyou – Kikyou, vou dar um giro com o Bankotsu, depois eu volto, ok?

-Mas não demora Inuzinho! – mandou um beijinho voltando a falar no celular.

-Inuzinho? – Bankotsu perguntou rindo.

-Daí pra pior.

-Que, merda hein... – gargalhou e Inuyasha o acompanhou se sentindo mais leve ao se livrar de Kikyou.

Os dois pegaram uma caipirinha para beber e voltaram a andar pelo clube, falando sobre as férias e as garotas que passavam.

-Cara... Eu num sou de me interessar pelas novinhas não... Mas olha aquelas duas ali...

Inuyasha se virou para olhar e engasgou com a bebida.

Ele reconhecia aquelas duas! A de biquíni vermelho era namorada de seu amigo Miroku e a outra... Bem, a outra ele estava beijando essa manhã.

0o0

-Vamos pega sol?

-Depois...

-Vamos para a piscina?

-Daqui a pouco... – Sango bufou.

-O que a gente veio... – estreitou os olhos e sorriu maliciosa – Entendi o que você quis vir fazer aqui... – nesse momento Kagome parou de virar a cabeça para todos os lados e olhou a amiga.

-Do que está falando? Quero aproveitar o final das minhas férias... Só isso.

-Ah, e vai me dizer que não tem nada a ver com o hanyou que está vindo pra cá?

-Pra cá? – olhou assustada para onde Sango olhava e pode ver que a amiga estava certa. Inuyasha vinha em sua direção, e sua cara não era das melhores.

-Está me seguindo? – o rosto de Kagome se avermelhou de raiva.

-Por que eu faria isso? Sango me chamou para clube e eu aceitei, babaca!

-Conhece a gatinha Inuyasha? – Kagome pareceu reparar pela primeira vez em Bankotsu.

Moreno, alto, olhos azuis... Como nunca tinha visto aquele garoto antes?

-Ela é filha da mulher do meu pai... – o moreno pareceu surpreso.

-Você tinha dito que sua _irmãzinha_ era júnior... – Kagome sentiu-se avermelhar com o olhar de Bankotsu pelo seu corpo. Mas ao ver a cara que Inuyasha fazia, passou a gostar do tal abusadinho.

-Ela é... Tem 15 anos.

-Ah, já é quase uma sênior.

-Começo depois das férias... Sou um pouco adiantada – Kagome respondeu. O olhar de Inuyasha a fulminou, mas ela fingiu não ligar, correspondendo ao sorriso de Bankotsu.

-Que tal eu te contar como vai ser? Posso te dar algumas dicas de como sobreviver ao _meu_ mundo.

Ela via Inuyasha a olhar e nem precisava que ele abrisse a boca para falar 'não'. Ela sorriu para Bankotsu.

-Sango vai encontrar com o namorado mesmo... Por que não? – a última parte disse olhando para Inuyasha.

Mas quando entrelaçou seu braço com o de Bankotsu e única coisa que pairava em sua cabeça, era o por que de estar fazendo isso, pensando em Inuyasha.

0o0

-Ela não tem noção no que se meteu!

-E você liga? – Miroku perguntou olhando para o amigo que andava de um lado para o outro.

-Onde está sua namoradinha?

-No banheiro... – voltou a colocar os óculos escuros se ajeitando na espreguiçadeira.

-Ele deve ter levado ela pra qualquer canto desse clube...

-Como você mesmo já vez várias vezes com as irmãs de outros caras... Uma hora ia acontecer com a sua irmã.

-Kagome não é minha irmã.

-Então por que está ligando?

Inuyasha voltou a se sentar na espreguiçadeira ao lado de Miroku. Nem ele sabia o por que se importava, mas a verdade é que a idéia de Kagome com Bankotsu era tão ou mais repugnante que a idéia de Kagome com Kouga.

Mas agora ela parecia interessada, então o que ele podia fazer?

Por que ele queria fazer alguma coisa?

-Estou ficando louco!

-Não, meu caro Inuyasha... Está interessado na irmãzinha.

-Eu? Interessado na pirralha da Kagome?

-Cara, que Sango não me ouça... Mas uma pirralha como Kagome morando debaixo do meu teto? – colocou as duas mãos atrás da cabeça – Ah, meu amigo... – deixou a frase morrer, mas Inuyasha tinha entendido bem.

Há dois anos atrás, quando seu pai o havia apresentado a Izayoi e Kagome, ela era realmente uma pirralha. Tinha treze anos e corpo nenhum, era bonita, mas não ligava muito e nem a via com tanta freqüência... Mas quando os pais resolveram se casar e se mudarem para a casa deles... O inferno tinha começado.

Até que os pais pudessem sair para essa semana de lua de mel, tinham se passado seis meses de casamento. Seis meses que eles tentavam fazer do convívio dos filhos alguma coisa perto de civilizada.

Se levantou.

-Onde vai?

-Atrás de Kagome onde mais?

-Então assume que está interessado nela?

-Não... Assumo que se Kagome chegar com uma parte faltando em casa, Sesshoumaru arranca uma parte minha.

-Sei, sei... Vai se enganando, vai...

-Quem está enganando quem?

-Sango, cuida do seu namoradinho... Acho que bateu forte demais na cabeça dele dessa vez.

Saiu de lá podendo ouvir Sango perguntar a Miroku do que ele estava falando.

Mas como o amigo poderia explicar? Se nem ele mesmo sabia o que estava pensando, quanto mais falando!

0o0

-Não acredito que vocês fazem isso!

-Você não viu nada, gata. Eu normalmente estou na frente dessas bagunças. – Kagome sorriu. Não queria ficar com Bankotsu, mas ele era bem divertido. – Espero que faça parte do meu grupo quando voltarmos as aulas.

-Um convite de um sênior do último ano para fazer parte do grupo? – os dois riram – Totalmente sim!

Pararam e Kagome se sentiu desconfortável. Podia não ter uma longa experiência... Mas sabia o que aquilo significava. Era a hora que Bankotsu tentaria beijá-la, claro, depois de quase uma hora apenas falando ele queria sua recompensa.

Quando acharia alguém que gostaria de passar o tempo ao lado dela? Sem recompensas nem nada... Apenas por se sentir bem ao seu lado?

-Você tem uma boquinha linda sabia? – sorriu sem vontade – E fica mais bonita sem graça...

-Obrigada...

-Fiquei na sua assim que a vi... – ele ia chegando perto e aquele papo estava dando nos nevos.

Bem... Ele era bonito, tinha um corpo de babar e uns olhos azuis mágicos.

Por que Inuyasha estava aparecendo em sua cabeça?

Sentiu as mãos dele em sua cintura e os lábios em sua boca. O abraçou pelos ombros ciente que seus movimentos estavam robóticos... Mas fazer o que? Ele não estava a fazendo perder a cabeça, ele não a estava aquecendo, ele não estava a fazendo ofegar...

Ele não estava beijando como Inuyasha!

Ele a apertou mais, juntando os corpos. Esse era o grande problema de sair com garotos do sênior. Eles não se contentavam com os beijos que os do júnior faziam de tudo para conseguir.

-Er... Bankotsu...

-O que foi gata?

Ah, como queria que ele parasse de chamá-la de gata!

-Eu tenho que voltar... Sesshoumaru está tomando conta... E, ele estipula hora pra eu estar em casa.

-Que chato. – ele respondeu passando o nariz pelo seu pescoço, sem parecer ouvir o que ela estava falando.

-É, bastante chato... Ainda mais se eu não respeito.

-Só mais um beijinho, então. – e voltou a beijá-la.

Kagome correspondia, afinal, o garoto beijava bem. Mas a cada segundo se perguntava o que estava faltando, e no mesmo momento a resposta vinha. Mas nunca iria admitir!

-Certo... Agora temos que ir.

-Ok, gatinha. Não quero que seu irmão encrenque com você por minha causa...

Pegou a mão de Kagome e saíram de onde estavam. Kagome se perguntou em que momento tinha se infiltrado entre os tobogãs com Bankotsu.

Aquele garoto tinha realmente potencial.

-Onde está Inuyasha? – perguntou assim que se aproximou dos amigos.

-Sei lá... Deve ter ido encontrar com Kikyou – arfou, mesmo sem falta de ar. Mas bem, ele tinha saído de casa falando que ia se encontrar com ela certo? Nada mais normal!

-Bem... Eu... Vou pra casa... Sesshoumaru fica me enchendo, então... Eu vou indo. Thau para quem fica. – ensaiou um sorriso para Bankotsu e deixou os três ali, querendo correr para chegar em casa.

0o0

-O que você fez com Kagome?

-Eu?

-Ela chegou toda estranha, só pode ser culpa sua! – Inuyasha deu uma risada sarcástica.

-Talvez o novo amiguinho dela tenha feito alguma coisa que ela não gostou.

-Amiguinho?

-É... Ela passou um bom tempo com Bankotsu.

-Aquele seu amigo? O que eu peguei bêbado e pelado no meu quarto uma vez? – Inuyasha riu, lembrando de quando a casa era de homens e podia dar suas festas.

Ah, tempo bom!

-Esse mesmo!

-E você deixou ele ficar "um bom tempo" com Kagome?

-Não sou pai dela... Eu hein.

-Se Izayoi volta e nota que a filha dela está sem hímem, eu nem quero imaginar o que vai acontecer com você! – Rin resmungou alguma coisa sobre "conversa de homens" e saiu da sala.

-Comigo? – ficou de pé novamente – Você é o responsável!

-É, mas quem passou a tarde no mesmo lugar que ela foi você... – e sumiu atrás de Rin.

A raiva que estava sentindo desde de tarde só aumentou com a pequena discussão que tinha acabado de acontecer.

-Inuyasha?

Olhou para a garota no último degrau da escada. A raiva agora chegou a esquentar seu rosto. Foi em direção a ela e parou a sua frente.

-Por que veio pra minha vida garota? – Kagome o olhou sem entender – Era tudo muito melhor antes de você e sua mãe aparecerem.

E subiu as escadas.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Kagome Megally Star:** Obrigada pelo elogio! Aí está mais um capítulo que espero que tenha gostado! ^^ Beijo e até o próximo.

**lah15:** Bem, a ansiedade pode ir embora... Aí está mais um capítulo! ^^ Tomara que tenha gostado desse também! Beijão e até o próximo.

**Nai:** Muito mais coisas acontecendo no segundo dia também ^^ E ainda falta muito tempo pro final da semana.. até o próximo! Beijo.

**Vengeresse Lolita:** Está aí mais um capítulo! Espero que continue acompanhando.. ^^ Beijo e até o próximo.

**thali-chan: **Aí está o capítulo.. Tomara que continue gostando da história ^^ Beijo e até o próximo.

**KHTaisho:** Nem me fale, Inuyasha morando debaixo do mesmo teto e dormindo no quarto ao lado.. Estaria louca! RS aí está o capítulo, espero que tenha gostado.. Beijo e até o próximo!

**Hiwako: **Obrigada pelo elogio! ^^ Aí está a continuação e espero que minha demora não tenha feito você desistir de ler ^^ RS beijo e até o próximo!

**:** Aí está a continuação. Espero que goste^^ Beijos, até o próximo.


	4. Terceiro Dia

Terceiro Dia...

Como ele podia ser tão grosso? Tão idiota? Tão... Tão... Argh!

Mal tinha acordado e estava xingando Inuyasha.

Ele tinha sido extremamente idiota em falar aquilo na noite anterior para ela. A vida dela também era melhor sem três homens desorganizados e espaçosos. Mas ela estava ali, tentando se dar bem com os três... Tentando viver aquilo pela felicidade da mãe.

Mas parecia que a presença dela era tão repugnante pra ele, que nem pela felicidade do pai Inuyasha poderia agüentá-la.

-Burra! Burra, burra, burra!

Por que pensar aquilo machucava tanto?

Será que era idiota o suficiente para ter uma quedinha por Inuyasha?

-Não!

-Kagome? – a cabeça de Rin apareceu pela porta – Está tudo bem? Você gritou.

-Estava tendo um pesadelo... Mas já acabou. – Kagome sentou no cama se sentindo esgotada quando Rin fechou a porta, parecia que não tinha dormido nada.

Entrou no banheiro, fechando os olhos e feliz pela água que caía pelo seu corpo. Kagome não pensava que ficaria tão triste pelas palavras de Inuyasha... Mas elas tinham machucado tanto!

Sentiu as lágrimas deixando seus olhos, mas não queria chorar! Não por causa ele!

...

-O que é, droga?

-Está quase na hora do almoço! O que está havendo com você e Kagome? – abriu um olho mais interessado.

-O que há com a mimadinha?

-Não sei... Está trancada no quarto e não sai por nada.

-Então vá acordá-la e me deixa em paz! – colocou o travesseiro em cima da cabeça.

-Ela está acordada... Rin falou com ela mais cedo. – Sesshoumaru foi andando em direção a porta – E sai logo dessa cama, Rin não vai ficar esquentando comida pra vocês!

Suas orelhas agradeceram imensamente quando Sesshoumaru saiu de seu quarto. Tirou o travesseiro da cabeça e se espreguiçou, então olhou para o teto... Será que Kagome estava daquele jeito pelo que ele falara na noite anterior?

-Bah! Como se ela ligasse pro que eu falo...

Se levantou e seguiu para o banheiro. Tinha saído do clube irado depois de ver Kagome literalmente se agarrando com Bankotsu. Só de lembrar disso já fervia de raiva.

Mas não entendia por que sentir tanta raiva! Já tinha visto Bankotsu pegar ex sua e não tinha ligado a mínima, por que se importar de vê-lo agarrar Kagome? Respirou fundo, se continuasse a pensar naquilo ficaria louco!

Saiu do quarto e ficou olhando a porta do quarto de Kagome, ao lado da sua... Se sentia mau por ter falado tudo aquilo para Kagome, ainda mais depois de a ter ouvido falar como se sentia mau de ter mudado de casa e vida... Mas só a lembrança dela abraçada e beijando Bankotsu já o fazia ter vontade de gritar mais ainda com ela!

Como alguém o fazia sentir coisas tão contraditórias? Num momento queria matá-la, no outro abraçar e proteger, e então a necessidade de jogá-la pela janela, mas ai queria beijá-la e logo a vontade de trucidar aquele pescoço voltava...

-Ah! Eu vou enlouquecer! – desceu as escadas e saiu de casa, percebendo o olhar de seu irmão.

...

-Ah! Eu vou enlouquecer!

Kagome pulou novamente atrás da porta. Tinha ouvido Sesshoumaru entrar no quarto de Inuyasha e logo depois o hanyou sair. Ficou parada encostada na porta, e se assustou quando ele gritou aquela frase. O que o estava fazendo enlouquecer?

-Provavelmente a culpa... – cruzou os braços e sentou na cama. Já tinha passado da fase de chorar, agora estava com uma raiva desgraçada de Inuyasha.

Como ele podia ter falado aquilo pra ela? Ela não queria ter se mudado, a culpa não era dela! Queria ter a chance de falar tudo o que tinha na cabeça para aquele idiota!

Precisava de sua mãe!

Mas não iria acabar com a lua de mel de sua mãe. Ela ligava a noite falando como tudo era lindo e de como estava feliz. Suspirou. Pelo menos ela estava feliz... Olhou a fotografia em sua cabeceira. Ela, sua mãe e sua avó. As três mulheres viviam muito bem!

Dividiam a cozinha, faziam noites de cinema, a casa era organizada e cada uma tinha o seu espaço. Argh! Só de lembrar o que tinha deixado para trás lhe dava raiva. Estava feliz por sua mãe, mas será que ela e Inu no Taisho não entendiam que ao se casarem estavam mudando completamente, não só a vida deles, mas a dela, de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru?

Levantou decidida. Pegou o telefone e chamou um taxi.

-Vou sair.

-Aonde vai Kagome? – ela não tinha motivo para estar irritada com Sesshoumaru, mas Inuyasha a havia irritado por quatro pessoas.

-Não sei que horas volto... Não me espere para o jantar.

Correu para fora e, mesmo sabendo que se o youkai realmente quisesse, teria a impedido fácil, entrou no taxi mandando o motorista correr dali.

...

-Minha querida! Que surpresa!

Abraçou a mulher sentindo um alivio inexplicável!

-Ah, vovó! – sua avó a levou para dentro. O cheiro da casa dava uma sensação de estar no lugar certo. Queria nunca ter saído daquela casa! Nunca ter deixado a vida com sua avó e sua mãe.

-Agora me conte: o que houve?

-Mamãe saiu em lua de mel...

-Ah, eu sei Kagome... Ela me contou – sua avó sorriu – Mas, o que tem isso?

-Eu fiquei naquela casa com aqueles dois e... – Kagome nem reparou quando começou a chorar – Sesshoumaru só sabe ficar perguntando aonde eu vou, que horas eu volto e agarrar a namorada que ele enfiou lá dentro e Inuyasha... Ele faz da minha vida um inferno! – deitou no colo dela – Ah, vovó, eu quero voltar pra cá... Quero voltar pra minha vida!

-Kagome, querida... Sua vida agora é lá... Com sua mãe e sua nova família.

-Eles não são minha família!

-Kagome!

-Desculpe... Mas eu não entendo! Por que não posso ficar aqui? – olhou chorosa para avó – A senhora deixaria, não deixaria? – a mais velha sorriu para neta.

-Seria uma grande felicidade. Mas você tem apenas 15 anos e tem que ficar com a sua mãe... Mas as portas da casa da vovó sempre vão estar abertas pra você.

-Eu não quero voltar pra lá... – disse baixo.

-Vamos fazer assim: você vai lá em cima, toma uma banho por que está muito calor, troca de roupa, desce e nós assistimos um filme comendo aquele bolo de chocolate?

Kagome sorriu assentindo, sendo abraçada pela avó. Seu problema não tinha sido resolvido, mas só de estar ali, já se sentia muito bem.

...

Inuyasha chegou em casa cansado. Tinha andando mais do que se lembrava de ter andando na vida inteira. Ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo consigo mesmo, nunca tinha se sentido assim! Tão confuso e totalmente perdido.

-Agora você vai sentar e me falar o que você fez! – sentiu as costas baterem com força no sofá, com Sesshoumaru segurando seus ombros.

-Ei, ei! O que foi?

-Você e Kagome estão muito estranhos. Agora, ela saiu daqui, um pouco depois de você, não falou pra onde ia e mandou que não a esperássemos para jantar. O que quer que você tenha feito, foi realmente grande Inuyasha e você vai me falar agora!

Inuyasha olhou do irmão, para Rin que estava no telefone, mas prestando atenção nos irmãos e então para o relógio. Ia dar nove da noite. Onde Kagome poderia estar?

-A gente brigou! A gente vive fazendo isso!

-Por que?

-Você ficou me enchendo o saco por que ela tinha chegado estranha ontem... Eu só falei o que acho!

-Inuyasha! – ouviu a voz de aviso de seu irmão. Bufou.

-Falei que era tudo bem melhor antes dela e a mãe aparecerem.

-Ah! Ta explicado... – Sesshoumaru chegou para trás e Inuyasha virou o rosto.

Não precisava de ninguém falando que o que tinha feito era errado, mas já tinha feito! Não dá pra voltar no tempo!

-Ela não atende mesmo Sesshy.

-Continue tentando Rin, por favor. – ela assentiu e foi para a cozinha com o telefone – Se alguma coisa acontecer com a Kagome...

Sesshoumaru deixou a frase morrer, indo atrás de Rin.

Ela não podia ter sumido por sua causa! Ela mesma repetira diversas vezes que ele não importava nem um pouco pra ela! Então por que dar esse show agora?

Seus olhos voltaram ao relógio. Nove e vinte.

-Onde aquela idiota está?

Saiu de casa.

Não conseguiria ficar sentado. Sentia um aperto dolorido só de pensar que alguma coisa pudesse ter acontecido a garota.

...

Kagome acordou no sofá conhecido. Olhou em volta, podendo ver o prato de bolo, as canecas e a televisão ligada. Sentia o cheiro de comida gostosa, um cheiro conhecido e característico. Sorriu seguindo o cheiro.

-Que saudade da sua comida! – olhou por cima de seu ombro – O que está aprontando, hein, Sra. Kaede?

-O que minha neta sempre me pede pra cozinhar?

-Lasanha quatro queijos! – beijou a bochecha de Kaede – Obrigada vovó!

-Não é todo dia que te tenho aqui... Seis meses que saiu daqui e quase não vem visitar sua avó.

-Por mim viria morar aqui... – disse emburrada roubando um pedaço do queijo derretido.

-Tudo bem, o que realmente está acontecendo?

-Do que está falando, vovó?

-Conheço você mais que a palma da minha mão, alguma coisa aconteceu para ter vindo aqui e ter chorado daquela maneira.

-Já expliquei... Não agüento Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru... A desorganização, o modo como são folgados...

-Então por que veio só agora?

-Bem... Por... Por... Ah, vovó, já agüentei muito tempo!

-Pode agüentar mais... Até que se acostume e realmente os sinta como sua família. Inu no Taisho como um novo pai e Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha como irmãos.

-Inuyasha não é meu irmão.

Kaede olhou para a neta e sorriu. Kagome não entendeu o por que daquilo, mas quando perguntou sua avó mandou esquecer e que fosse jantar. Se deliciou com a comida de sua avó, se lembrando de como era bom aquilo.

Sabia cozinhar, mas a comida de sua avó era única!

-Está na hora de volta pra casa, querida.

-Minha casa é aqui.

-Kagome, senta aqui. – ela sentou em frente a avó – Agora seja sincera com sua avó, o que exatamente aconteceu com você e Inuyasha?

-Co...Comigo e...Inuyasha?

-Sim.

-Por que isso?

-Está mais que na cara que o que houve tem a ver com ele... Eu só espero que seja sincera comigo. – Kagome engoliu em seco. Sua avó a conhecia bem demais.

-Eu não sei vovó... Eu apenas gostava de irritá-lo, por que ele vivia implicando comigo... Mas minha mãe e o pai dele foram pra lua de mel e...

-E?

-E não sei... A gente continuou implicando... E nos encontramos no shopping com nossos amigos, ele me ajudou a me livrar de um chato... Mas Sesshoumaru mandou que eu não chegasse tarde em casa... Aí a gente se escondeu no meu quarto. – sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

-Fale, querida.

-Acabou que ele dormiu lá... Mas só dormiu vovó! – Kaede riu com o desespero de sua neta que ela acreditasse nisso, assentiu, tranqüilizando-a – Bem... Eu estava meio dormindo ainda e a gente estava abraçado... Pensei que era um sonho. Quando vi estávamos nos beijando!

-Então vocês se beijaram?

-Sim, mas quando eu percebi que era ele o joguei pra fora! – via o divertimento no rosto de sua avó, não entendia, mas antes o divertimento do que a bronca.

-Não que eu concorde com isso, mas vocês jovens vivem se beijando por aí... Você e Inuyasha só teriam que ser responsáveis e não se aproveitarem que estão debaixo do mesmo teto.

-Mas ele foi super... Super grosso comigo.

-Como assim?

-Ontem, depois do beijo... Ele disse que ia sair com Kikyou, uma garota super nojenta do colégio dele... E eu fui no clube com a Sango...

-Procurar por ele?

-Vovó!

-Se for contar que seja a verdade.

-Ok... Sim, eu fui procurá-lo, só que á conheci um amigo dele. E bem... A gente acabou ficando.

-Ficando que você diz...?

-Nos beijamos vovó... – se sentia mais envergonhada ainda ao contar isso – Então, não vi mais Inuyasha... Quando ele chegou em casa, eu o ouvi discutir com Sesshoumaru e desci pra ver o que tinha acontecido... – sentia as lágrimas voltando ao seu rosto só de lembrar – E ele... Ele perguntou por que eu havia entrado vida dele... Que a vida dele era bem melhor antes que eu e minha mãe aparecêssemos.

-Oh, vem cá, querida. – Kagome foi para o colo da avó – Ele só devia estar irritado... Não deve sentir isso realmente.

-Ele me odeia vovó, já disse isso várias vezes.

-E você, o que sente por ele?

-Eu também o odeio... – viu que sua avó iria falar algo e a interrompeu – Mas depois do beijo... Eu estou super confusa com isso tudo.

-Já pensou que pode estar gostando de Inuyasha? – olhou para avó assustada.

-Eu? Gostando dele? Nunca! – Kaede riu.

-Confesso que me preocupei bastante quando os vi juntos pela primeira vez... Vocês já implicavam um com o outro antes do casamento de seus pais, mas... Eu te conheço e vi como olhou para ele – ficou vermelha quando sua avó riu – Ele é realmente um rapaz muito bonito, e você se interessou.

-Até que ele abrisse a boca. – Kaede voltou a rir.

-Pode ser, mas ele também a olhou, querida. E isso me preocupou, até conversei com sua mãe e Inu.

-Mas vovó...

-Entenda meu lado... Vocês iriam morar debaixo do mesmo teto. – Kagome assentiu, ainda se sentindo constrangida por dado tão na cara. Será que Inuyasha também tinha reparado?

-Mas o que isso tem a ver?

-Vocês se interessaram no primeiro momento... Esqueci por um tempo, mas você vindo falar comigo... Você gosta dele, querida.

-Por causa de um beijo? Não mesmo!

-Me fale o que acha dele.

-Inuyasha é um grosso, egocêntrico, reclamão, que só sabe implicar comigo... – lembrou-se da noite depois do shopping, e do dia que seus pais haviam saído de viagem – Mas ele... Também sabe ser legal quando quer. – admitiu escondendo o rosto.

-Não é mais fácil assim?

-Eu não posso gostar dele vovó. Ele não gosta de mim.

-Quem te disse?

-Ele mesmo... E não precisa que ele diga, eu sei!

-Quando admitir será mais fácil...

Kagome respirou fundo e olhou para sua avó.

...

Inuyasha entrou em casa esperando que Kagome já tivesse chegado, mas pela cara de Sesshoumaru e Rin, a garota não tinha dado notícias.

Não queria pensar, mas só vinha a sua cabeça que ela tinha sumido pelo que ele falara na noite anterior. Mas Kagome sempre revidava a altura, não iria sumir por meia dúzia de palavras!

"_Por que veio pra minha vida garota? Era tudo muito melhor antes de você e sua mãe aparecerem."_

Fechou os olhos, quando chegou na cozinha. Tinha sido rude demais com a garota. Mas... Respirou fundo, era duro admitir, mas os ciúmes que sentira quando a vira beijando Bankotsu, o irritavam de tal forma que não conseguia pensar em mais nada!

Mesmo agora, preocupado, se lembrar da cena o fazia ter vontade de bater em Kagome e em Bankotsu. Como ele pudera encostar em Kagome? E com Kagome podia pensar em beijar outra pessoa depois do beijo deles?

-Onde você estava! – ouviu o grito de Sesshoumaru.

-Na casa da minha avó. – a voz que se seguiu fez Inuyasha suspirar aliviado.

Ela estava bem!

-Você tem noção de como foi irresponsável? Nós estávamos quase indo a policia, garota!

Chegou a sala, e Kagome o olhou. Não tinha raiva ali... Na verdade em seu olhar não tinha nada que pudesse distinguir.

-Ok, desculpe... Ia chegar mais cedo, só que acabei dormindo... E já levei uma bronca quando falei que não tinha avisado a vocês onde eu estava indo, ok? Não preciso de mais uma.

-Não, não precisa, mas amanhã você não sai de casa!

-Não tenho o que fazer mesmo...

-Nem vai trazer ninguém pra cá. – viu Kagome fulminar seu irmão com o olhar – E tenho dito. Vamos Rin... Vamos dormir, antes que eu enforque essa garota.

Rin olhou para Kagome sorrindo, como se pedisse desculpas. Então Inuyasha notou que eles estavam a sós. Coçou a nuca desconcertado.

-Kagome...

-Boa noite Inuyasha. – ela subiu.

Tudo bem, ele merecia a hostilidade...

* * *

**Reviews:**

**KHTaisho:** Acordar com um Inuyasha na cama deve ser realmente muuuuito bom! RS É, Inuyasha é possessivo, então pensar certo quando está com ciúmes é meio difícil... O que deixou Kagome bastante magoada... Mas nesse capítulo está o desenrolo dessa pequena briga... Mas ainda falta alguns dias pra essa semana acabar ^^ Beijo e até o próximo!

**Dreime:** Obrigada pelo elogio ^^, espero que continue gostando... Mas ainda estamos na terça feira, ainda faltam quatro dias para ver no que essa história vai dar... ^^ Beijo e até o próximo!

**lah15:** Está gostando mesmo? *.* Fico tão feliz e inspirada quando me mandam reviews dizendo que estão gostando! Obrigadaa! Aí está o capítulo e espero que continue gostando! ^^ Beijo e até quarta!

**Ruffzk: **Que bom que está gostando ^^ Obrigada pelo elogio! Ai está o capítulo e espero que tenha gostado desse também! Ainda falta alguns dias para a semana acabar, e eu espero te ver aqui até o final dessa semana... ^^ Beijo e até o próximo!


	5. Quarto Dia

**Gente, desculpa não responder as reviews, mas estou super cheia de coisas aqui, e entrei a essa hora só pra postar... Madrugada ainda é quarta-feira u.ú HAHA**

**Bem, agradeço muito, muito, muito a: **_Dreime_**, **KHTaisho**, **_Eulália Arantes _**e **lah15** .. Suas reviews me motivam a postar! ^^**

**Beijos e até quinta que vem! ;****

* * *

Quarto Dia

Tinha dormido o que? Três horas durante a noite?

Suspirou olhando pro teto. Kagome nem o deixara falar na noite anterior. Tinha sumido sem dizer o por que... Mas ele suspeitava. Ela vivia falando sobre como era bom morar com a avó e Izayoi, devia ter ido correndo pra lá depois do que ele havia dito, pedir para ficar lá pelo menos até os pais voltarem.

Suspirou. Não entendia do porque sentir essa necessidade de saber onde ela está, com quem, o que está fazendo... Mas precisava!

Estava se tornando obsessivo!

E pior, tinha que se desculpar. Fechou os olhos com força. Pedir desculpas não era seu forte. Sempre tinha sido orgulhoso e nunca se arrependia do que fazia a ponto de pedir desculpas... Isso quando não enrolava tanto a pessoa que ela era quem acabava pedindo desculpas.

Se levantou e foi tomar banho.

-Desculpe. – disse simples, ensaiando. Suspirou, ela nunca iria desculpá-lo só com isso. – Eu não queria dizer aquilo... Sabe, o lace de você e sua mãe... Ah! Que merda!

Saiu do quarto só com a bermuda, estava fazendo mais calor que o dia anterior. Desceu as escadas e viu um bilhete na geladeira.

_Os pais de Rin nos chamaram para almoçar lá._

_Arranjem o que comer e não saiam de casa._

_Voltamos pela tarde._

Ata, a coisa só ficava melhor.

...

Assoprou de novo, vendo a franja levantar e então voltar a pousar na testa.

Era um fato! Tinha chegado ao cúmulo da falta do que fazer!

Sesshoumaru não podia proibi-la de sair, ainda mais saindo com Rin. Mas a verdade é que ela não queria sair de casa. Fazer o que do lado de fora? Sango estaria com o namorado, Ayame ficaria falando de Kouga, Eri iria empurrá-la para o irmão... Não que Houjo fosse feio, mas... Era tão Houjo!

Poderia ligar para Bankotsu... Bufou deitando de bruços.

A quem queria enganar? Não queria sair com o moreno, não queria sair de casa, de preferência passar o dia no quarto fingindo que o mundo acabou do lado de fora.

-Tudo culpa daquele idiota... Idiota!

-Me chamando? – deu um pulo na cama, parando sentada olhando para Inuyasha e com a mão no coração.

...

-Sei que não gosta de mim, mas me matar de susto é covardia.

Mais uma vez... Ele merecia a hostilidade.

-Não foi a intenção...

-Eu sei... Seria apenas um bônus. – Inuyasha suspirou se aproximando da cama de Kagome – O que você quer?

-Estou entediado.

-E veio me encher o saco... Olha Inuyasha, se for pra isso, eu não estou com o mínimo saco...

-Eu só queria saber se quer jogar vídeo-game. – teve vontade de rir da cara que Kagome fez. Parecia que tinha levado uma pedra na cabeça.

-Vídeo-game?

-Sim, algum problema com isso? – ela lhe dirigiu um olhar desconfiado.

-O que está aprontando? – ele riu.

-Nada, estou entediado de jogar sozinho... É mais divertido quando se ganha de alguém.

-Você não vai ganhar de mim. – ela disse se levantando, seguindo o hanyou.

-Acredita nisso que é legal.

-Eu escolho o jogo! – ela disse o seguindo até o quarto dele.

-Se não for um daquele jogos aboiolados que você comprou.

-Eles não são aboiolados! E você até gostou daquele de luta!

-Claro! Luta de mulheres fantasiadas com roupas super curtas! E ainda tem briga na lama! – viu Kagome girar os olhos.

-Homens... – pegou o controle – Então coloca logo o jogo que eu vou acabar com você prateado.

-Prateado? – perguntou com o cd na mão, a vendo corar um pouco.

-É o nome que eu daria ao meu cachorro se eu tivesse.

Inuyasha estava começando a achar que não merecia assim tanta hostilidade.

-Que honra... – disse irônico, a fazendo rir.

...

-Estou com fome... – ouviu Inuyasha dizer enquanto a massacrava no vídeo-game.

-Eu também... – ele largou o controle e estendeu a mão para ela. Kagome ficou olhando para a mão estendida e suspirou, preferindo levantar sem ajuda.

-Sesshoumaru disse no recado que era pra gente se virar na comida.

-Bem típico dele... – revirou os olhos – Sair para almoçar com a namorada e deixar a gente passando fome.

-A gente se ajeita.

-Eu vou cozinhar. – viu o olhar de Inuyasha – O que foi? Eu cozinho muito bem ta!

-Eu duvido... Não deve saber fritar um ovo.

-Pois então Inuyasha... – disse quando chegaram na cozinha – Sente-se e prepare-se para comer o melhor suflê da sua vida.

Começou a preparar o suflê que sua avó havia ensinado. E que modéstia parte fazia muito bem. Sentia o olhar de Inuyasha em si, ficando constrangida e incomodada, mas sem saber como pedir para ele parar.

Inexplicavelmente, depois com a conversa com sua avó, a raiva que estava sentindo do hanyou havia desaparecido. E ele a chamar para jogar vídeo-game, de alguma forma parecia um pedido de desculpas... Ou pelo menos algo parecido com isso.

-Agora eu vou colocar no forno e daqui a pouco está pronto.

-E a sobremesa?

-Por que você não faz, seu folgado? Ficou ai, sentado, só me vendo trabalhar!

-Você me mandou sentar!

-Mas você poderia ter se oferecido para ajudar... – ele olhou para cima.

-Quem entende as mulheres? Manda você fazer uma coisa, só para que você faça outra... Assim não dá! – Kagome gargalhou sendo seguida pelo hanyou.

-Tudo bem... Vamos fazer um bolo, vem.

Viu Inuyasha se levantar e parar do seu lado, como se perguntasse o que fazer.

-Pega três ovos... Hum... Manteiga... Farinha... E o achocolatado, vamos fazer bolo de chocolate.

Viu Inuyasha ir seguindo suas instruções, o que era engraçado, por que o garoto era totalmente desastrado na cozinha.

-Inuyasha, mais um ovo quebrado e não teremos para fazer o bolo!

-Eles fogem de mim! – riu do garoto falando exasperado, olhando para os restos de dois ovos que ele havia deixado cair. – Está rindo é?

Kagome assentiu, mas logo começou a tossir com a lufada de farinha que Inuyasha tinha lhe lançado.

-Inuyasha! – pegou um ovo e acertou em cheio o peito do garoto.

-Blergh! – ele limpou o que pôde com a mão jogando em Kagome – Agora você vai ver!

A garota gritou o correu pela cozinha, com o hanyou atrás de si. Ao mesmo tempo que realmente estava com medo daquele ovo parar em seu cabelo, estava rindo da situação. Enquanto corria, pegou um tablete da manteiga e jogou para trás, sabendo que tinha acertado pela exclamação de Inuyasha.

-Agora você me paga!

...

Sentiu aquela coisa gelada e oleosa bater em seu ombro, constatando ser o tablete de manteiga, que logo caiu no chão.

-Agora você me paga!

Ouviu Kagome gritar novamente e continuar a correr em círculos pela cozinha. Arremessou o ovo, acertando suas costas, quase atingindo o alvo. Seu cabelo!

-Inuyasha! Se esse ovo pega no meu cabelo, eu te mato!

-É essa a intenção querida! – Kagome o olhou por alguns segundos parada, até reparar que ele se aproximava e voltar a dar voltas pela cozinha.

-Tudo bem, é melhor a gente... – Kagome gritou, caindo – Ai!

-Tá bem? – ela se sentou passando a mão na bunda.

-Tá doendo... – bem... Se ela quisesse ele poderia fazer uma massagem... – Pode rir de mim, sei que está morrendo de vontade.

Inuyasha sorriu do modo birrento que ela falou. Fazia um biquinho, como se segurasse o choro. Ele estendeu a mão para ela pela segunda vez aquele dia, e dessa vez sorriu ao ter sua mão segurada pela dela.

-Se eu quisesse rir, eu não seguraria...

-A culpa é sua! – disse ainda massageando a bunda. Deixando Inuyasha bastante atento a esse movimento.

-Minha? Você que jogou a manteiga! – ela bufou – Que cheiro... – os dois arregalaram os olhos e Inuyasha correu para o forno, ouvindo Kagome choramingar – É, acho que não é dessa vez que eu vou comer o seu suflê Kagome...

...

-Você gosta mesmo disso não é?

Inuyasha nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas assentiu continuando a comer seu Rámen.

-Por que não fizemos isso logo de primeira?

-Você estava tão empolgada em fazer nosso almoço que não quis estragar.

Kagome parou de comer olhando para Inuyasha. Ele estava se importando com o que ela queria? Isso sim era novo!

-O que foi? – ela acordou do devaneio.

-Você que parece um animal comendo!

-Kagome... Eu já estava morto de fome antes de você me mandar limpar aquela cozinha, depois de limpar então...

-Eu notei, quando você começou a fazer o quarto Rámen.

-Como se você pudesse falar alguma coisa... – disse de boca cheia.

-Eu estou no segundo... E nem quero mais.

-Deixa aí que eu como.

-Para de falar de boca cheia, seu nojento! – viu que Inuyasha nem ligou para o que tinha falado.

Pegou a franja que continuava branca pela farinha que Inuyasha a havia jogado. Quase chorou. Ia ser horrível lavar o cabelo!

-O que foi?

-Meu cabelo! Você acabou com ele...

-E você acabou com o meu... Estamos quites.

-Pode ser... Mas o cabelo é muito mais importante pra mulher que pro homem. – viu Inuyasha fazer pouco caso – Você me veria careca? – Inuyasha fez uma careta e Kagome riu – Num falei.

-Você me veria careca?

Kagome tentou imaginar Inuyasha sem aqueles cabelos grandes e pratas. Lindos e exóticos. Ou sem os cabelos negros que ele tinha todo começo de mês, no qual ele continuava perfeitamente lindo.

-E então?

-Não...

-Viu. Cabelos são importantes para os dois sexos.

-Essa você venceu. – ele sorriu presunçoso e Kagome girou os olhos. – Agora eu vou tomar um banho.

-Ei! Eu vou primeiro!

-Por que?

-Por que você tem farinha no seu cabelo, eu tenho manteiga, no cabelo, no ombro e no braço.

-Azar o seu! – ela tentou correr, mas Inuyasha foi mais rápido a pegando pela cintura – Inuyasha! Meu cabelo!

-Certo, já sei uma solução...

-Qual?

-Vamos tomar banho juntos.

...

Inuyasha gargalhou quando Kagome gritou ao ir com ele para dentro da piscina.

-Seu louco!

-Pronto, nem o meu cabelo, nem o seu.

-Agora além de farinha meu cabelo está com cloro! – choramingou – A minha blusa! Eu vou te matar Inuyasha!

O hanyou riu começando a nadar para longe dela, que tentava a todo custo pegá-lo. Até que mergulhou até o fundo da piscina e puxou o corpo da garota para baixo.

-È oficial... – ela disse com dificuldade – Você quer me matar.

-Você que é muito frouxa.

-Aé? – sentiu as mãos de Kagome em seus braços, tentando segurá-lo. Riu alto, ela como um chiuaua querendo brigar com um pastor alemão.

Num movimento só, prendeu Kagome com os braços para trás.

-Quando vai entender que não ganha de mim, querida? – sentiu o corpo de Kagome tremer. Ela devia estar com frio, já estava anoitecendo. – Vem, vamos entrar.

Ajudou Kagome a subir na borda, subindo logo em seguida, estava andando a frente, até ouvir Kagome dar um pequeno grito. Quando olhou ela já estava no chão.

-Acho que você quer se matar hoje, Kagome. Cai toda hora!

-Escorreguei com o piso molhado, ok? – a viu se levantar e logo levantar o pé direito – Ta doendo!

-Para de ser fresca! – foi até ela, tocando o tornozelo direito da garota, a ouvindo reclamar – Tudo bem, você toma um banho e a gente coloca gelo no seu pé.

Ela começou a pular num pé só e Inuyasha riu da cena.

-Não é pra rir.

-Mas é engraçado, você imitando o saci. – ela o olhou debochada voltando a pular, andando a frente de Inuyasha.

O hanyou girou os olhos e sorriu com a idéia que teve. Agarrou os joelhos de Kagome e as costas, a ouvindo gritar quando a ergueu do chão.

-Para de gritar! Só sabe fazer isso.

-Me coloca no chão!

-Pra você ir pulando, cair de novo e acabar se quebrando toda? Não mesmo!

-Inuyasha...

-Para de reclamar, que eu sei que você ta gostando. – viu o rosto da garota ficar vermelho.

Nenhum dos dois falou mais nada. Inuyasha entrou em casa e no quarto de seu pai, a colocando dentro do Box para que tomasse banho. Kagome o olhou, quando ele a colocou no chão, mas não saiu do banheiro.

-Er... Eu posso tomar banho sozinha... – Inuyasha riu.

A idéia de dar banho em Kagome era tentadora... Mas isso estava fora de seu alcance.

-Eu só... Eu só queria...

-O que, Inuyasha? – ela perguntou mordendo o lábio nervosa.

Inuyasha se aproximou dela, sem perceber, olhando para a boca da garota. Viu o rosto da mesma ficar vermelho, mas poderia jurar que ela esperava pelo beijo tanto quanto ele.

-Eu queria... Pedir desculpas. – Kagome sorriu.

-Sem problemas Inuyasha... Um pouco de xampu e a farinha sai junto com o cloro...

-Não... Eu não pedi desculpas por isso... Quer dizer... Não só por isso... Mas também por ontem... Pelo que eu te disse. Eu não queria dizer aquilo... Eu estava com raiva de Sesshoumaru e descontei em você.

-Oh!... Eu... Tudo... Tudo bem, sem problemas. – Inuyasha assentiu, saindo do banheiro.

O que estava acontecendo com ele?

...

Kagome ainda estava olhando para a porta do quarto que Inuyasha havia fechado quando o ouviu abrir a porta do próprio quarto.

Ele tinha pedido desculpas!

Inuyasha Taisho, pediu desculpas a Kagome Higurashi!

Sorriu radiante, abrindo o chuveiro e tirando a roupa molhada. Seu cabelo estava ensebado com farinha e cloro, sua bunda e seu tornozelo doíam de verdade.

Mas ela não se lembrava de ter terminado uma tarde tão feliz desde que se mudara para a casa dos Taisho.


	6. Quinto Dia

**Gente... Desculpa a correria, mas eu PASSEI na faculdade (Uhuul) e tenho que agilizar os documentos até amanhã, então eu só dei essa passadinha aqui pra postar a fic e dividir essa felicidade com vocês ^^**

**Recompenso as Reviews na próximaa!**

**Beijo!**

* * *

-Inuyasha... Inuyasha... – a voz que me chamava estava longe... Bem longe. – Acorda hanyou idiota! – por que logo a voz de Sesshoumaru.

-Calma Sesshy...

Abriu os olhos rindo do apelido e ouvindo Sesshoumaru bufar.

-Rin... Eu pedi pra não me chamar assim na frente dos outros...

-Desculpe...

-O que vocês querem?

-Que você saia de cima da Kagome.

Levou um susto, caindo de costas no chão, só então reparado que tinha dormido no colo de Kagome no sofá da sala enquanto viam um filme. A olhou. Ela continuava dormindo.

-Que horas são?

-Quase duas... A casa da Rin fica praticamente em outro estado... – viu a menina dando um tapa em seu irmão.

-Tudo bem... Eu levo a Kagome pra cima...

-Você? Sendo amigável com ela? – Inuyasha girou os olhos levantando do chão – Isso não se vê todo dia.

-Você não tem mais o que fazer não? – Sesshoumaru sorriu, puxando Rin pela cintura.

-Boa noite. – ela disse sem graça, sendo quase que arrastada por seu irmão.

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome, parecia um bebê dormindo. E ele estava se sentindo muito gay por pensar isso.

Respirou fundo e passou o braço pelos joelhos e costas de Kagome, a elevando, tentando não acordá-la.

-O que... O que... Foi?

-Shhh...

-Isso é um sonho? – Inuyasha riu.

-Sim... É um sonho.

-Por isso você ta sendo legal comigo... – Inuyasha voltou a rir.

-A vai... Eu não sou tão chato com você.

-Tá vendo... Até em sonho você discorda de mim. – ela se aconchegou mais no peito de Inuyasha, e estranhamente, ele ficou triste quando chegou ao quarto da menina. A deitou na cama, mas quando foi se levantar, as mãos dela continuaram em seu braço.

-É agora que você me solta...

-No meu sonho... Você dorme aqui comigo. – o hanyou ficou surpreso.

-É isso que você quer? – perguntou já subindo na cama da menina e se colocando ao seu lado. Abraçando e a puxando para si.

-É isso que estou sonhando... – ela respondeu baixo, antes de afundar no sono e o rosto em seu peito.

...

Ainda eram seis horas da manhã quando Inuyasha acordou sentindo as pernas de Kagome entrelaçadas com as suas. O rosto dela ainda estava em seu peito e suas mãos pareciam garras em sua blusa.

Com o ar-condicionado estar ali era confortável. Mas ele sabia que não seria nada legal se Kagome acordasse e soubesse que seu sonho tinha sido realidade.

Sendo o máximo cauteloso soltou os dedos de Kagome de sua blusa e desentrelaçou suas pernas das dela. Ainda ficou alguns segundos parado, apenas olhando a garota dormir. Balançou a cabeça e entrou em seu quarto.

O dia anterior tinha sido diferente.

Em todos esses seis meses era a mesma rotina. Os pais saiam para trabalhar, Sesshoumaru ia pra faculdade, saia com os amigos e só voltava a noite. Ele e Kagome se suportavam... Brigavam e depois não se falavam mais até o jantar, quando seus pais tentavam melhorar a situação deles e eles voltavam a brigar.

Tomou banho e riu de como tinha acordado mais cedo do que tinha que acordar para ir a escola. Desceu as escadas e constatou que ninguém tinha acordado ainda.

Pegou um pacote de biscoitos e pulou o sofá, ainda deitado. Ligou a TV e notou que ainda estava no pause do filme que estavam assistindo na noite anterior.

"As Patricinhas de Beverly Hills"

Não é a toa que tinha dormido antes da metade do filme!

-Meu pai adoraria ver isso... – quase caiu do sofá com o susto que Sesshoumaru lhe deu.

-Que merda Sesshoumaru!

-O que diria Inu no Taisho ao saber que seu caçula estava assistindo "As Patricinhas de Beverly Hills"?

-O filme já estava aí! Kagome que quis ver ontem...

-Não precisa me explicar... Gosto não se discute.

-Vá a merda! – Sesshoumaru sentou ao lado de Inuyasha – O que foi agora?

-Alguma chance de meu pai ser avô daqui a nove meses?

Inuyasha entrou em um acesso de tosse violento. Sesshoumaru girou os olhos e deu um tapa nas costas do irmão.

-Era pra me ajudar ou matar de vez?

-Responde.

-Do que você ta falando? Quem ta treinando a semana toda pra dar netinhos pro meu pai é você!

-Já é a segunda noite que você dorme no quarto da Kagome. – Inuyasha abaixou o rosto. Então Sesshoumaru sempre soube.

-O que você tem a ver com isso?

-Eu estou de responsável... Por mais idiota que isso pareça, eu estou. E se ela engravidar, e de você, logo durante essa semana, eu nem quero pensar...

-Você ta viajando! Eu e Kagome nunca fizemos nada, cara...

-Melhor assim.

Inuyasha voltou o olhar para a televisão, onde o filme ainda rolava.

-Mas você queria não é?

-O que?

-Você queria ter alguma coisa com Kagome... – Sesshoumaru riu de lado – Ta na sua cara.

-Me fala a que você usou hoje por que é da boa!

-Não ofenda minha inteligência...

-Ah, cala essa boca! – se levantou e saiu de casa.

Não eram nem nove da manhã e ele já estava fora de casa... Esse dia prometia.

...

-Aí por que você saiu de casa, você me tira da minha?

-Você faz a mesma coisa! – mordeu o cachorro-quente que estava comendo de almoço – E pelo menos eu não fico choramingando por que briguei com a namorada.

-Eu não choramingo! – Miroku falou de boca cheia. – Mas fala aí... Não é da sua me chamar pra comer cachorro-quente... O que ta rolando?

-Sesshoumaru fica me enchendo o saco em casa...

-E te enchendo com o que? Não... Por que pra você sair da casa a parada foi séria.

-Ah... Ele deu pra falar que eu to afim da Kagome e essas paradas...

-E você não ta não?

-Já disse que não cara!

-Inuyasha... Você não agüenta ver a menina com outro, sempre quer saber pra onde a menina ta indo, se ela chama você grita e esperneia, mas sempre vai pra onde ela tá... Cara, se isso não é gostar dela, eu não sei o que é... – voltou a morder o cachorro-quente.

Inuyasha? Gostando de Kagome?

Ele admitia que tudo o que Miroku disse era verdade... Mas... Ele só queria proteger a... Filha da sua madrasta?

Mas... Ele não suportava Kagome!

A garota tinha uma mania de organização irritante, sem contar nas calcinhas que encontrava penduradas do banheiro social! E quando cismava em colocar aquelas músicas gays e irritantes no último volume?

Mas ao mesmo tempo...

Era engraçada a forma como sempre tentava vencê-lo no que quer que fosse, ou como sempre gritava pela mãe quando acontecia alguma coisa... Ele a chamava de mimada, mas ele mesmo tentava protegê-la de tudo que ele considerava perigoso pra ela.

Mesmo que ela não percebesse isso e achasse que ele apenas queria encher o saco dela.

-Caiu em si? – olhou para Miroku como se lembrasse que ele estava ali naquele momento.

-Vou... Dar um volta.

-Posso encontrar com minha namorada agora?

Inuyasha apenas fez um sinal com a mão saindo dali.

...

-Vocês estão se revezando para ver quem me enlouquece primeiro? – Kagome olhou confusa para Sesshoumaru.

-Do que está falando?

-Inuyasha saiu não eram nem dez horas e até agora está na rua.

-Por que? – Sesshoumaru deu de ombros.

-Rin está esquentando a comida? – o youkai perguntou mudando de assunto.

-Claro, está na hora do almoço... – Kagome viu Sesshoumaru se levantar girando os olhos, falando que Rin não tinha essa obrigação.

Onde Inuyasha teria ido? E por que tinha sumido?

...

A última vez que tinha ido naquela praça estava com tanta raiva que nem tinha notado como era grande.

Ainda se lembrava da mulher de cabelos negros e olhos azuis vindo na sua direção, com uma menina, idêntica a ela do lado. Seu pai sorria radiante, Sesshoumaru tinha acabado de fazer dezoito anos e estava se achando o máximo... E ele... Ele tinha acabado de tirar a carteira de motorista e só tinha ido por que seu pai havia dito que se ele não fosse não iria nem dirigir o carro dele, nem ganhar um novo.

Kagome tinha tentado ser simpática e ele tinha que admitir que ele havia bloqueado qualquer aproximação amistosa da garota.

-Inuyasha? – olhou para a voz que o chamava e reconheceu de imediato os olhos de Kagome naquela senhora – O que faz por aqui?

-Sra. Kaede... Apenas andando...

-Coincidência vir parar logo aqui. – assentiu reparando que Kaede segurava algumas bolsas de compras – Pode me ajudar com isso?

-Claro... – se levantou pegando as bolsas, que ele notou não estarem pesadas nem pra ele, e nem estariam para a senhora.

-Kagome veio aqui em casa esses dias...

-Ah, então foi pra cá que ela veio quando sumiu anteontem.

-Pra onde mais ela sumiria? – a velha sorriu – Minha menina é um pouco mimada, mas não é irresponsável. – Inuyasha deu um pequena risada.

Nem um pouco irresponsável...

-Faz tempo que não o vejo... Está mudado.

-Acho que cresci alguns centímetros...

-Não... Está com mais cara de homem. Está com o que? Dezoito anos? – Inuyasha assentiu – Aí está... A última vez que o vi era apenas um menino.

Inuyasha não entendia o que ela queria com aquela conversa toda, mas de certa forma estava desconfortável, como se aquilo tudo fosse apenas um prenuncio de uma conversa que ela queria ter com ele.

-Quer um copo d'água? – perguntou assim que entraram na casa refrigerada.

-Aceito. – Inuyasha tomou um grande gole.

-Kagome me falou algumas coisas quando veio aqui...

E lá se ia o grande gole todo pro chão. Inuyasha não se lembrava de ter cuspido tão longe desde que fazia as competições de cuspe aos 11 anos de idade.

-Calma... – Kaede riu – Desculpe pelo susto.

-O que ela falou?

-Sobre como vocês se odiavam... – Inuyasha chegou a se tranqüilizar – E sobre o beijo que trocaram. – fechou os olhos com força. Por que ainda tinha criado esperança?

-Eu não sei o que a senhora pensou, mas... Auch! O que foi?

-Isso foi por ter beijado a minha neta. – e sorriu. Inuyasha ainda massageava a nuca.

-Então tem uns outros dez caras que a senhora precisa bater.

-Só você está aqui...

-Que honra... Bem, já vou indo.

-Sente-se. Quero falar com você.

-Olha, foi só um beijo... Não é como se nós...

-Eu te obrigaria a casar com ela se vocês fizessem isso. – Inuyasha engoliu em seco. Ela sorriu amavelmente – Sei o que minha neta pensa sobre isso, agora quero saber o que você pensa.

-O que Kagome pensa? Ela te falou?

-Ela não tem segredos pra mim. E como te considero um neto, espero que também não tenha.

-Não tenho o que dizer...

-Por que acho que você tem?

-Por que está caducando... Auch! Para com isso!

-Mas respeito com os mais velhos... Tão teimoso como Kagome... Não quer falar, não posso obrigá-lo, mas espero que pense sobre o que está acontecendo com vocês.

-Não está...

-E que não faça minha menina sofrer. Você não sabe o que _eu_ posso fazer se isso acontecer. – Inuyasha não era de ficar com medo, mas naquele momento, engoliu em seco.

-Eu já entendi, posso ir? – ela sorriu amavelmente e Inuyasha se perguntou se ela tinha dupla personalidade.

-Claro... – foi com ele até a porta – Espero que volte mais vezes...

Inuyasha se distanciou da casa. Kaede era a terceira pessoa a falar de Kagome com ele só naquele dia... E ainda eram cinco da tarde!

Mas ele teria percebido se tivesse se apaixonado por ela, não teria?

"_-Você já notou como é irritante?_

_-É um dom... – ele respondeu rindo. Ela bufou e saiu andando. _

_Ele não entendia o por que tinha essa necessidade, mas não conseguia passar muito tempo sem irritar Kagome"_

Riu lembrando da cena, um dos primeiros dias de Kagome em sua casa...

"_-Por que foi com ele sua idiota?_

_-Era só um encontro! Não sabia que ele ia me trazer... Argh... Pra cá._

_-O cara tem 24 anos! Você acha que ele iria querer o que com uma garota burrinha da sua idade?_

_-Eu não sou burra!_

_-E veio parar nesse motel como? – viu quando ela abaixou o rosto. Sentiu-se culpado naquele momento, mas que diabos ela tinha que ter saído com aquele cara?_

_-Não conta pra mamãe, por favor. – disse em voz baixa. Inuyasha respirou fundo._

_-Eu devia contar! Mas não vou fazer isso se você prometer me contar sempre que for sair com alguém._

_-Por que?_

_-Pra não ser pego mais de surpresa com você me ligando pedindo pra vir te buscar em frente ao motel._

_-Prometo._

_Ela bufou e ele sorriu."_

Quase gargalhou lembrando desse dia. Kagome estava completamente apavorada em frente a um motel, que um cara quase dez anos mais velho que ela, a havia levado.

Ela havia cumprido a promessa, sempre contando quando ia sair com um garoto. E ele sempre fazendo de tudo para arruinar os encontros dela. Respirou fundo.

Mas por que havia feito isso? Por implicância, como sempre achou, ou... Era difícil admitir... Ou por ciúmes?

"_-Inuyasha?_

_-Por que veio pra minha vida garota? – Kagome o olhou sem entender – Era tudo muito melhor antes de você e sua mãe aparecerem."_

Sentia-se mau só de lembrar de como Kagome tinha sumido depois que ele havia falado aquilo para ela. A preocupação, somente a idéia de ter acontecido alguma coisa com a garota era quase como... Era quase como arrancar um braço seu.

Como ele não tinha notado que Kagome já era tão importante pra ele?

"_-Eu queria... Pedir desculpas. – Kagome sorriu._

_-Sem problemas Inuyasha... Um pouco de xampu e a farinha sai junto com o cloro..._

_-Não... Eu não pedi desculpas por isso... Quer dizer... Não só por isso... Mas também por ontem... Pelo que eu te disse. Eu não queria dizer aquilo... Eu estava com raiva de Sesshoumaru e descontei em você._

_-Oh!... Eu... Tudo... Tudo bem, sem problemas. – Inuyasha assentiu, saindo do banheiro._

_O que estava acontecendo com ele?"_

Inuyasha parou no meio da rua, lembrando da cena e lembrando o que se perguntara...

Seu coração acelerou, por mais gay que isso fosse, quando notou que sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele...

Estava apaixonado.

Apaixonado por Kagome Higurashi.

...

-O que está havendo com vocês dois?

-Para de me encher Sesshoumaru!

-Primeiro Kagome, agora você resolve sumir! Da próxima vez eu ligo pra polícia e mando prender você!

-Já estou em casa não estou?

-Não sei por que ainda me importo!

-Vem, Sesshoumaru... Ele parece querer ficar sozinho...

-Mas Rin, depois eu fico... – Inuyasha viu quando os dois se olharam e só com aquilo se comunicaram. Seu irmão bufou e entrelaçou os dedos com Rin. Olhou pra ele – Só me avisa quando for sumir de novo, ok? – desviou o olhar – Fiquei preocupado.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos quando Sesshoumaru admitiu que tinha ficado preocupado com ele. Seu irmão, se importando com alguém que não ele mesmo ou Rin! Era quase como um novo "Big Bang".

-Er... Tudo bem... Desculpe, eu acho. – Sesshoumaru só assentiu e subiu com Rin, deixando Inuyasha, ainda surpreso para trás.

Subiu e olhou para o quarto de Kagome. Queria abraçá-la, e a vontade era tanta que seus braços tinham a sensação de perda. Era como se formigassem por estar em torno do corpo pequeno dela.

Suspirou e entrou em seu quarto. Tomou banho e deitou, cansado de andar e pensar caiu logo no sono.


	7. Sexto Dia

Ainda era madrugada quando Kagome acordou com o trovão. Tantos dias de calor supremo só poderiam resultar em um tempestade dessa. Nunca tinha gostado de trovões, sempre ia para o quarto de sua mãe... Mas desde que ela tinha se casado com Inu no Taisho passava praticamente a noite toda acordada, enrolada no edredom, esperando os barulhos passarem.

Mas dessa vez os trovões vinham um atrás do outro e chegavam a iluminar seu quarto. Pareciam que estavam ali!

Se levantou de sua cama, sem saber da onde estava tirando coragem para aquilo, mas só conseguia pensar em um lugar para ir naquele momento.

Respirou fundo e abriu a porta ao lado da sua e viu o garoto totalmente espojado na cama. Ficou vermelha ao notar que ele estava apenas de boxer. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo novamente.

-Inuyasha... – sussurrou tentando acordá-lo. Mas um trovão e ela se arrepiou sentando na cama – Inuyasha. – outro trovão, Kagome se segurou para não gritar – Acorda idiota! – disse o sacudindo.

-O que? O que foi? Kagome? – falou tudo muito rápido – O que... O que ta fazendo aqui?

-Eu... – ficou mais vermelha ainda por ter que assumir seu medo para Inuyasha – Eu tenho... – mais um trovão e esse parecia vir com a força de três. O que fez Kagome se jogar em Inuyasha, tremendo.

-Você tem medo de trovões? – ele perguntou incrédulo. Ela apenas assentiu, com o rosto ainda enfiado na curva do pescoço do garoto – Tudo bem... Você... Pode dormir aqui.

Kagome não tirou o rosto de onde estava, apenas juntou mais as pernas e agradeceu silenciosamente a Inuyasha por tê-la coberto junto com ele.

-Desculpe ter te acordado... – falou baixo.

-Sem problemas... – sentiu os braços dele em volta de si. Um calor gostoso e... Segurança se apoderaram dela. Outro trovão cortou o silencio, iluminando o quarto, e sentiu Inuyasha apertar o abraço, como se quisesse protegê-la e dizer que estava ali.

Kagome sorriu. Ela sabia que ele estava ali para ela.

...

Inuyasha acordou e sorriu instantaneamente ao ver a garota entre seus braços. Não se lembrava de acordar tão feliz do lado de uma garota, sem ter feito nada com ela na noite seguinte.

Os braços finos de Kagome estavam encolhidos entre seus corpos, as pernas entrelaçadas e os braços dele em volta do corpo dela. Se ele pudesse definir um ótimo lugar, seria aquele. E se pudesse nunca sair dali, nem pensaria nisso.

A menina se mexeu e piscou os olhos. O olhou e para surpresa de Inuyasha, sorriu.

-Bom dia. – ela disse esticando um pouco os braços.

-Bom dia... – riu – Acho que é a primeira vez que somos tão educados um com o outro pela manhã. – ela riu também. Um vento gelado entrou pela janela do quarto, e Kagome voltou a encolher os braços se aninhando ao corpo de Inuyasha, que sorriu mais, a recebendo em seus braços.

-Está tão frio lá fora.

-A gente podia passar o dia todo aqui, se quiser. – disse de olhos fechados. Mas logo os abriu notando o que havia falado. Kagome o olhava surpresa – Ah... Quero dizer... Por que realmente ta frio...

-É... – ela se remexeu o fazendo soltá-la – Acho melhor ir pro meu quarto... Escovar os dentes e... Tomar banho...

-É...

Só ali repararam o constrangimento da situação. Parecia tão certo estarem daquela maneira que havia demorado para que percebessem que eram... O que eram?

Irmãos com certeza não!

Amigos? É... Amigos. Que brigavam, implicavam, quase se matavam, mas no fundo queriam o bem do outro.

No caso de Inuyasha, ele queria muito mais que o bem de Kagome.

-Er... Obrigada por essa madrugada...

-Sem problemas... – sorriu – Minha cama está ao seu dispor...

Kagome sorriu saindo do quarto.

Inuyasha sorriu, se jogando novamente na cama.

...

Kagome estava sentada na varanda coberta de casa, vendo a chuva cair com força. Ela duvidava que o frio, ou mesmo a chuva passasse naquele dia. Foi praticamente uma semana de sol muito forte.

-Pensando da morte da bezerra? – riu, sem tirar os olhos da chuva.

-Não... Planejando a sua morte. – viu o hanyou sorrir e sentar do seu lado no banco. Ele puxou o cobertor que estava a cobrindo – Ei! Para de ser abusado!

-Dividimos a cama, por que não o cobertor? – Kagome ficou vermelha, mais ainda notando que ele havia falado exatamente para constrangê-la.

-O que está acontecendo? Até ontem queríamos nos matar. – olhou para Inuyasha que ria.

-Acho que a gente aprendeu a lidar com nossas diferenças... – ele retribuiu o olhar – Eu, pelo menos, não quero mais brigar. – Kagome respirou fundo ouvindo aquilo.

-Eu também não... – disse baixo.

-Amigos? – ficou ainda mais surpresa com a proposta dele. Mas no final sorriu e apertou a mão que ele oferecia.

-Amigos.

Um silencio se instalou, não era constrangedor, mas era como se... Um esperasse alguma reação a mais do outro.

-Bem... E agora que somos amigos... O que exatamente muda?

-Acho que não posso mais tentar te afogar na piscina... – ele respondeu rindo.

-Estou falando sério... – respondeu rindo também – Sabe... Acho que sempre fomos amigos... Só não queríamos admitir. – Inuyasha se virou para ela interessado.

-Continue, _amiga_ – Kagome riu do deboche dele.

-Bem... Você sempre me ajudou... Sabe... No lance do Tyler...

-Tyler? – Kagome girou os olhos.

-O cara que me levou pro motel.

-Tá, esquece isso e continua no assunto sobre nós e amizade. – Kagome riu, percebendo que ele tinha ficado desconfortável.

-E com Kouga... E com o trovão...

-Ou seja, eu sou seu herói! – os dois gargalharam.

-Heróis não afogam mocinhas na piscina. – Inuyasha abriu a boca para falar, mas Kagome o interrompeu – E se for falar que eu sou o dragão de novo, acabo com o acordo de paz aqui!

-Que agressiva! – o hanyou riu – Eu só ia falar que mocinhas também não tentam matar os heróis com pimenta. – Kagome gargalhou.

-Ah, vai... Aquela foi boa! Até disfarçar o cheiro eu consegui. – viu Inuyasha estreitar os olhos.

-Você é maquiavélica.

-Eu diria, inteligente. Esperta... Sagaz... Você escolhe.

-Modesta. – ele respondeu e eles voltaram a rir.

-Eu sempre soube que você seria legal se deixasse de ser: egocêntrico, chato, irritante, aborrecido, implicante...

-Ata... Eu, dormindo, sou legal né? – ela gargalhou – Mas você também é legal, quando deixa de lado a parte: patricinha, perfeccionista, arrumadeira, chata, irritante, dramática...

-Ok, eu mereci. – os dois sorriram. E agora sim o silencio era constrangedor, carregado de um clima que Kagome não estava conseguindo identificar.

O celular de Inuyasha tocou, chamando atenção dos dois.

-Alô?... Ah, oi Kikyou... – Kagome sentiu o coração acelerar. Ele estava falando com Kikyou – Não sei se vai dar... Ta chovendo muito. É... Melhor... Ok, pra você também.

-O grude não quer largar? – era a primeira vez que Kagome via Inuyasha a olhar constrangido.

-É... Mas eu não tenho nada com ela.

-Não precisa me explicar. – Kagome sorriu e se levantou com o cobertor – Eu vou ver se sobrou alguma coisa do bolo do café da manhã.

Na verdade ela queria que ele falasse o por que Kikyou estava ligando pra ele, o que ela queria e por que ele não dava logo um fora na perua.

Mas Kagome era amiga de Inuyasha... Não podia cobrar nada do garoto.

E isso estava a corroendo.

...

Tinha passado uma fase. Pelo menos agora eram amigos oficiais.

Era isso que pensava Inuyasha jogado no sofá da varanda. Não sabia se poderia contar a Kagome o que realmente queria com ela... Primeiro por não saber como ela se sentia em relação a ele, segundo... Como dizer ao seu pai e a mãe dela que estava apaixonado pelo, que deveria ser, sua irmã?

Nem ele mesmo entendia quando ou como tinha começado a sentir isso por ela... Mas tinha certeza que o sentimento estava ali...

Por que mais sentir ciúmes? Por que mais querer protegê-la? Por que mais a necessidade de passar o tempo com ela? Por que querer tanto qualquer contato com sua pele?

Respirou fundo.

Se ele quisesse algo com ela tinha que agir antes de seus pais voltarem. Não precisava ser uma declaração explícita, mas algo que a fizesse entender. E... Na pior das hipóteses, se ela não o quisesse, pedir para que ela fingisse que nada tinha acontecido.

-Mas como? – perguntou a si mesmo. Como fazê-la entender?

Inuyasha deu um pulo do sofá.

De repente ele sabia o que fazer. Sorriu subindo as escadas.

...

Kagome viu Sesshoumaru descer as escadas grudado com Rin. Ela não entendia como alguém tão egoísta quanto Sesshoumaru podia ter uma namorada... E realmente demonstrar gostar dela.

-Vamos sair para almoçar, quer ir? – o youkai perguntou. Kagome tremeu, pensando em ficar sozinha em casa com Inuyasha.

-Não... Eu me viro com Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha saiu Kagome... Vem ou não?

-Saiu pra onde? – Sesshoumaru girou os olhos.

-E ele me diz? Só disse que chegava cedo... Bem, vai querer ir ou não?

-Não... Podem ir. – Sesshoumaru assentiu e saiu com a namorada.

Inuyasha tinha saído. Kagome sentiu os olhos arderem. Ela suspeitava onde ele poderia estar.

Subiu as escadas e caiu em sua cama.

Era só Kikyou ligar que ele tinha ido correndo, como o bom cachorrinho que era. Como era melhor não saber o que sentia por ele. Dois dias atrás ela não estaria desse jeito... Mas ele também era um idiota! Por que tinha que parecer tão legal agora? Só para doer mais quando ela caísse da nuvem que estava?

Se mexeu na cama ouvindo alguma coisa cair. Olhou para o chão vendo um papel dobrado. O que seria? Pegou-o e abriu.

"_Não quero ser apenas seu amigo._

_E, se sentir o mesmo, me encontra no lugar que a gente se viu pela primeira vez."_

Não precisava de assinatura para que Kagome soubesse quem tinha escrito aquilo. Seu coração parecia querer saltar pelo peito!

Se tinha entendido bem... Inuyasha... Seu sorriso era enorme.

Pegou o primeiro casaco que viu e saiu correndo pela casa. Ela sabia exatamente onde ele estava, e não precisava pensar para saber o que queria.

...

Inuyasha tinha dado sua cartada. Não poderia esperar seus pais voltarem, ele não teria coragem para enfrentar Kagome, seu pai e Izayoi. Mas se Kagome já estivesse com ele... Sorriu, sabendo que isso estava soando patético, mas se Kagome estivesse com ele, quisesse ficar com ele... Inuyasha sabia que enfrentaria os pais dos dois.

Estava sentado no banco do dia anterior. Será que ela demoraria a encontrar o bilhete? Nunca tinha sido muito bom com palavras românticas... Mas escreveu o que queria dizer.

Mas então veio o desespero. E se ela lesse, mas não quisesse ir? Não o quisesse de forma diferente de amigo? Respirou fundo... Ele não estava acostumado a levar foras, e um fora de Kagome... Só de pensar já o desestabilizava.

-Esperando alguém? – um arrepio passou por todo seu corpo, ouvindo a voz em sua orelha.

Virou para trás vendo Kagome vermelha, com um casaco maior que ela, ofegante. Linda.

Essa era a parte do plano que ele não tinha pensado. E se ela sentisse a mesma coisa que ele e aparecesse? O que ele iria falar?

Nunca tinha gostado de ninguém... Era charmoso para pegar as garotas, mas conquistar alguém que gostasse... Como se fazia isso?

-Esperando você. – viu um sorriso pequeno e tímido aparecer no rosto de Kagome. Se possível, ficou ainda mais vermelha.

-Estou aqui... – ela sussurrou. Inuyasha se levantou ficando de frente pra ela.

-E eu... Fico aliviado e... Nervoso por isso. – ela apenas mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela riu e Inuyasha a olhou confuso.

-É que... Esse é um Inuyasha que eu não conheço.

-É mais fácil escrever que falar. Olhando pra você eu não sei... – ela voltou a sorrir o calando. Inuyasha sentia as bochechas quentes. Como Kagome o deixava assim?

Sentiu as mãos de Kagome em seu rosto, sua respiração acelerou e ela passou os dedos pelos seus olhos os fechando.

-Feche os olhos... Eu quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer.

Mesmo de olhos fechados Inuyasha sentia Kagome ali.

-Eu gosto de você. Não sei quando começou, mas sei que é o que sinto. – suspirou – E eu nem sei como me sentir com isso. Não sei se estou sendo rápido em dizer... Mas eu não queria esperar nossos pais chegarem e nem ter a chance de te falar isso... Eu não estou dizendo coisa com coisa, mas é a primeira vez que sinto isso e não sei como agir. – abriu os olhos, vendo os dela brilharem – Eu gosto muito de você.

Viu o sorriso brotar no rosto de Kagome e ela dar os dois passos que os separava. As mãos de Inuyasha foram automáticas ao redor de sua cintura, abaixando ligeiramente o corpo no processo.

-Você não faz idéia de como é bom ouvir isso... – sentiu os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e sorriu – Eu também gosto muito de você, idiota.

Inuyasha riu a apertando em seus braços.

Então a beijou. Não como a primeira vez... Agora ela estava consciente. O beijo era lento, saboreando o prazer que dava a cada um. Inuyasha sentia muitos arrepios pelo corpo sentindo os lábios de Kagome moverem-se junto com os seus.

Nunca tinha sentido nada assim em um beijo. Antes era apenas excitação. Agora, com Kagome, havia sim excitação, mas também nervoso, felicidade, desconcerto, gostar... Eram redemoinhos rápidos de sentimentos, que o arrepiava.

-E ainda fica com raiva quando te chamo de bruxa.

-O que?

-Está me enfeitiçando cada vez mais... – Kagome gargalhou.

-Bobo... Muito bobo.

-É muito bom ficar assim com você... – ele colocou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela.

-Viu o tempo que perdeu implicando comigo?

-Ah, por que você nem me enche o saco né?

-Quer brigar Inuyasha?

-Ah, não mesmo...

Voltou a beijá-la.

Coisa que ele não pretendia parar de fazer tão cedo.

...

Kagome sentia os pingos grossos de chuva caindo sobre ela e Inuyasha. Mas ainda assim eles não deixaram de se beijar.

Ouvir aquela declaração de Inuyasha tinha deixado Kagome eufórica. Não tinha dito a sua avó em voz alta que tinha se apaixonado por Inuyasha, mas foi naquele dia que percebeu que já era daquele hanyou.

Como ele havia falado, ela também não sabia em que momento tinha começado a gostar dele. Se foi quando seus pais ainda namoravam e eles se viam com pouca freqüência, mas ela já o achava lindo, ou se foi na convivência desses seis meses. Só sabia que gostava dele mais do que achava saudável a si mesma.

-Eu não consigo parar de beijar você... – riu o ouvindo, enquanto distribuía beijos pelo seu rosto.

-Então por que parou? – viu o sorriso nascer no rosto dele, antes que voltasse a tomar seus lábios.

-Vocês podiam pelo menos sair da chuva.

Kagome empurrou Inuyasha com força, mesmo que isso só o fizesse dar um passo para trás.

-Vovó?

-Vão pegar um resfriado... Andem, vamos para casa.

-Não precisa... A gente vai...

-As ruas estão alagadas Kagome, entrem logo antes que peguem um resfriado sério.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha enquanto sua avó virava as costas e ia em direção a casa. Sentiu a mão quente de Inuyasha pegar a sua e entrelaçar os dedos, como se dissesse que estava ali. Sorriu assentindo e seguiram Kaede.

-Vovó... – Kagome tentou falar quando entraram em sua antiga casa.

-Tem toalhas no banheiro aqui debaixo Inuyasha... – ele a olhou como se perguntasse se devia ir ou não. Kagome apenas assentiu o vendo sumir pelo corredor.

-Vovó...

-Ainda está aqui Kagome? Vá em seu quarto se trocar. – ela abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas sua avó não deixou – Vai logo.

Subiu as escadas emburrada. Sua avó não podia tratá-la assim só por que Inuyasha era seu... Seu... Ficante?

Bem, ela não podia ficar com raiva por ela e Inuyasha se gostarem. Ela mesma tinha falado que havia notado alguma coisa de diferente entre eles!

Secou-se e trocou de roupa o mais rápido que pode, descendo e encontrando Inuyasha sentado no sofá com roupas de moletom. Provavelmente as antigas roupas de seu pai.

-Sente-se aqui Kagome. Quero conversar com vocês dois.

-Antes, deixa eu falar. Vovó... A gente se gosta. Você mesma disse que já tinha notado algo assim.

-Há quanto tempo então nisso? – ouviu Inuyasha bufar ao seu lado.

-Meia-hora? – Kagome girou os olhos vendo o deboche dele – Se for dar lição de moral que seja rápido... Já vou ter que ouvir o suficiente de meu pai e Izayoi. – sua avó se levantou e foi até Inuyasha – Auch! Eu já falei para parar com isso!

Sua avó tinha dado um tapa na cabeça de Inuyasha! E pelo jeito não era a primeira vez.

-Mais respeito, garoto.

-Peraí! Vocês se encontraram?

-Inuyasha não te falou? Esteve aqui ontem. – Kagome olhou para o garoto que olhava para o lado.

-Então... Era aqui que você estava quando sumiu ontem! Por que não me falou?

-Não tinha por que falar...

-Esse não é o assunto aqui. Quero saber como vão fazer agora que estão namorando, por que estão namorando certo? – Kagome olhou com o rosto avermelhado para Inuyasha.

-Você não me deu chance de pedir isso a ela...

-Não seja por isso... – Kaede disse apontando para os dois. Kagome sentiu o rosto pegar fogo, vendo o rosto de Inuyasha assumir a mesma cor que provavelmente o seu estava.

-Eu não vou fazer isso na sua frente! – viu o hanyou dizer como se estivesse ofendido.

-Não tenho a noite toda Inuyasha.

-Mas, mas...

-Você não ia fazer de qualquer jeito? Ande.

-Vovó, as coisas não são assim!

-Depois falo com você, Kagome. – olhou para Inuyasha – Estamos esperando.

Kagome viu o hanyou respirar fundo a olhando. Sentiu a boca secar de nervosismo e timidez.

-Kagome... Eu sei que as coisas estão acontecendo rápido demais... Mas... – desviou os olhos rapidamente para Kaede e voltando a olhar Kagome – Você quer namorar comigo? – Kagome tentou, tentou mesmo segurar, mas o sorriso veio sozinho.

-Quero. – viu o mesmo sorriso no rosto de Inuyasha. Queria beijá-lo, pular em cima dele... Mas com sua avó ali, isso era impossível.

-Vocês realmente fazem um belo casal... – os dois olharam confusos para Kaede, que sorria. Era como se houvesse colocado outra mulher ali.

-Vovó, o que...?

-Vocês realmente se gostam certo?

-Muito. – Inuyasha respondeu sorrindo, olhando para ela. Kagome sorriu de volta.

- Demais.

-Tudo bem... Eu vou ajudar vocês.

-Vai? – os dois perguntaram juntos.

-Por que o espanto?

-A senhora estava estranha com a gente... – Kaede riu divertida.

-Eu só queria ter certeza que era sério... E não como vocês jovens tem feito, beijando um e outro.

Inuyasha bufou, mas Kagome riu. Aquela era sua avó.

...

-Tá Sesshoumaru... Entendi... Não... Eu sei que é amanhã... Tá, quando vocês chegarem em casa nós já estaremos aí. Thau. – sorriu – Manda um beijo pra Rin. – sentiu o tapa de Kagome e riu mais ainda.

-O que ele disse?

-Incrivelmente agradeceu por eu ter avisado onde estou... Acho que Rin o beliscou para que ele fizesse isso. – Kagome riu – E disse que vão buscar meus pais cedo... Devem estar chegando em casa lá para as 10 da manhã.

-Então temos que estar lá antes das dez. – Inuyasha assentiu a puxando pela cintura – Inuyasha, minha avó!

-Ela está na cozinha...

A segurou pela nuca e a beijou. Era impressionante como sentia falta disso em apenas algumas horas. Levou suas mãos a cintura da garota, a prensando mais ainda em seu corpo.

Era tudo muito novo, mas namorar Kagome estava sendo a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido em meses.

-O jantar está pronto. – voltaram a se separar assustados. Kagome abaixou o rosto envergonhada.

-Estamos indo... – ele respondeu. Logo depois sentiu a ardência do tapa de Kagome.

-Eu não disse? – sorriu dando um selinho nela.

-Vai dizer que não gostou? – Kagome tentou fazer cara de brava, mas acabou sorrindo o puxando para a sala.

Jantaram conversando com Kaede. Ela não era de todo chata, ainda mais que os ajudaria com os pais. Comeram, foram obrigados a lavar a louça e depois Kaede designou onde cada um iria dormir, já que com a chuva e as ruas como estavam, não teria como eles voltarem para casa.

-Queria dormir com você... – a ouviu sussurrar, com medo que sua avó ouvisse.

-Se os trovões voltarem, pode aparecer sem querer, sabe... – Kagome riu.

-Minha avó nos mataria.

-Bem, amanhã a gente volta para a casa e...

-Depois que contarmos eles nunca vão deixar que a gente durma junto... São capazes de colocar câmeras pela casa.

Inuyasha chegou mais perto, aspirando o cheiro do pescoço de Kagome, que se arrepiou.

-Eu posso pular a janela. – Kagome sorriu assentindo.

-É uma boa idéia...

Inuyasha já podia sentir o gosto de Kagome quando...

-Diga boa noite pro seu namorado Kagome. – o hanyou fechou os olhos com força respirando fundo. Kagome riu.

-Boa noite Inuyasha.

-Boa noite Kagome. – os dois disseram, mas continuaram com as testas coladas.

Inuyasha deu um selinho demorado e a deixou subir as escadas, indo deitar na cama feita pela avó da garota na sala.

Mesmo que houvesse um quarto lá em cima, ao lado do quarto de Kagome...

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Dreime:** É, e esse Inuyasha não só descobre como também vai atrás do que ele quer! ^^ Obrigada! Estou realmente feliz por ter passado! ^^ Beijo e até o próximo e último capítulo!

**Srta Kagome Taisho:** Ele notou totalmente que está apaixonado! E ele não se lembrou do beijo, por que eu esqueci de colocar rs... Obrigada pelos parabéns^^ Vou fazer Biblioteconomia, e eu não espero que seja fácil, mas que pelo menos eu consiga passar pelos obstáculos^^ ! Beijos e até o último!

**lah15:** O Sesshy na minha fic só se faz de fortão... No fundo ele gosta do irmão^^ Bem, aí está o resultado do Inu descobrir que está apaixonado... O próximo é o último^^ Beijos e obrigada pelos parabéns!

**KHTaisho:** Obrigada! Também estou rezando pra que dê tudo certo na facul ^^... Bem, Inuyasha não só parou de ser cabeça dura como foi atrás do que ele queria e conseguiu ne! E então, as coisas esquentaram como você queria? RS Beijo e até o último capítulo!


	8. Sétimo Dia  Uma Semana

**Gentee!**

**Esse capítulo acontece no sábado, mas como não pude postar ontem, estou postando hoje para não fazer vocês esperarem até sábado que vem ^^**

**Bem, acabooou! Estou feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo...**

**Mas bem, obrigada mesmo a quem acompanhou essa fic que eu amei escrever! Um obrigada especial a quem mandou review! Vocês me deram força pra continuar!**

**Beijoo e até uma próxima!**

* * *

-Inuyasha! – risadas – Acorda!

-Kagome? – perguntou ainda sonolento.

-Quem mais seria?

Não pensou muito. Ainda meio dormindo, puxou a garota e a abraçou. A ouviu rir no meio do grito que deu, grudou as costas dela em seu peito e aspirou o cheiro de seu cabelo.

-Seu louco! – sorriu a ouvindo rir – Temos que ir pra casa!

-Onde está sua avó?

-Foi comprar algumas coisas para o café...

Não deixou que ela terminasse, a virou e enterrou sua mão pelos cabelos dela, a puxando pela nuca e beijando.

Sorriu entre o beijo notando que Kagome não estava hesitando.

Era tão bom poder fazer isso sempre que quisesse. Beijar Kagome, tinha descoberto, era uma das melhores coisas do mundo e sabia que enlouqueceria se isso lhe fosse privado.

-Temos que ir... – a ouviu dizer enquanto colocava seu rosto na curva do pescoço dela.

-Tem certeza? – começou a beijar o pescoço da garota, sorrindo satisfeito ao senti-la estremecer.

-Não mais... – as pequenas mãos de Kagome agarraram seu rosto e ela o beijou, o surpreendendo.

Continuaram se beijando e descobrindo mais do outro até que ouviram a maçaneta. Kagome levantou num pulo arrumando a roupa.

-O que estão fazendo? – Kaede perguntou os olhando desconfiada.

-Estava acordando Inuyasha vovó... Já está quase na hora de irmos pra casa.

-Só depois de tomar café... – Inuyasha assentiu e quando Kaede virou as costas viu Kagome piscar para ele. Sorriu de lado.

Estava conhecendo cada vez mais lados de Kagome... E lados muito bons de se conhecer.

...

-Aqui estamos... – Kagome disse olhando para a casa que era sua a seis meses.

-Vamos esperar pelo menos uns dois dias para falar, ok? – Kagome ia assentir quando sua avó a interrompeu.

-Nada disso... Hoje mesmo, depois que seus pais descansarem, vocês vão falar.

-Mas vovó... Dois dias não são nada.

-É, mas são dois dias para eles não ficarem de olho em vocês.

-Do que está falando velhota? – Kagome foi para trás saindo da mira da mão de sua avó – Auch! Você já ta fazendo de palhaçada! Auch!Ai! Para!

-Chega vovó! – Kagome queria rir, mas sabia que Inuyasha iria ficar realmente irritado.

-Você tem que aprender a ter mais respeito moleque.

-Peça desculpas Inuyasha...

-Eu não vou...! – bufou a olhando – Desculpa... Velhota – sussurrou, deixando que apenas Kagome ouvisse.

-Certo... Se prometerem que vão se comportar, dormir cada um em seu quarto, tudo bonitinho... Eu volto daqui a dois dias para ajudar vocês.

-Nós prometemos. – Kagome respondeu. Kaede olhou para Inuyasha que bufou.

-Certo, certo... Eu prometo.

-Muito bem... Eles devem chegar cansados, então... Eu volto no jantar. – Kagome assentiu beijando a avó e Inuyasha saiu atrás dela, sem dizer nada.

Kaede apenas balançou a cabeça rindo. E saiu com o táxi.

-Finalmente... Sós. – Kagome sorriu e o abraçou pelo pescoço – São que horas?

-Hum... Vinte para as dez. – viu Inuyasha abrir um sorriso maior ainda.

-Então temos vinte minutos para fazer o que quiser?

-Pode tirando esse sorrisinho malicioso do rosto Inuyasha... Não vamos fazer nada. – ele fez bico e Kagome riu, nunca tendo o visto fazer algo parecido.

-Nenhum beijinho?

-Hum... – riu fingindo pensar, ouvindo as chaves na mão de Inuyasha – É... Talvez um...

-Dois! – gargalhou, com Inuyasha a abraçando por trás enquanto abria a porta.

-Me rendo... Quantos quiser! – o viu sorrir, conseguindo abrir a porta, a virando para ele e a beijando.

Kagome andava de costas, agarrada a Inuyasha, sem se incomodar com nada ao redor. Sentia as mãos quentes do hanyou em suas costas, fazendo um carinho que era meigo e ao mesmo tempo a deixava quente.

Como viver debaixo do mesmo teto de Inuyasha sem agarrá-lo?

-Kagome/Inuyasha?

Kagome arregalou os olhos, com a boca ainda grudada na de Inuyasha, vendo o mesmo pavor no rosto do namorado. Se soltaram, olhando para a escada.

-Mãe/Pai?

...

E lá se ia o plano de esperar dois dias...

Inu no Taisho parecia ter levado uma pedrada e Izayoi olhava como se tivesse visto um Hobbit. Sesshoumaru, aparentemente, segurava uma risada e Rin sorria, os olhando.

É, não faltava ninguém.

-O que pensam que estão fazendo? – seu pai perguntou. A resposta era bem óbvia, mas Inuyasha sabia que se respondesse "se beijando?" seu pai no mínimo, explodiria.

-Han... Mãe...

-Onde vocês estavam? – Izayoi perguntou a Kagome.

-Na casa da vovó... Dormimos lá por causa da chuva.

-Eu vou ligar para sua avó. – Izayoi disse, saindo.

-Vocês dois: para sala.

Inuyasha bufou, pegando a mão de Kagome, vendo o olhar de seu pai seguir direto para sua ação. Mas como desconfiava no dia anterior, Kagome querendo ficar com ele, não importava muito o que seu pai ou a mãe dela diria.

-O que pensam que estão fazendo?

-Pai...

-Sai Sesshoumaru! – Inuyasha olhou para o irmão, que não tinha conseguido terminar a frase, que o olhou. Incrivelmente Inuyasha viu que o irmão queria ajudá-lo. Depois do choque, assentiu, agradecendo e o viu sair com Rin – Agora... Respondam.

-Estamos namorando pai.

-Estão o que?

-Minha mãe confirmou que dormiram lá...

-Ela vai vir? – ouviu Kagome perguntar esperançosa.

-Eu pedi para que não... Temos que resolver aqui... Como uma família que somos agora. – viu sua namorada murchar do seu lado, apertou sua mão, e foi a vez de Izayoi reparar no ato.

-Eles dizem que estão namorando. – Izayoi os olhou.

-Namorando? Até ontem vocês faltavam se matar!

-Acho... Que a implicância era mais para esconder isso... – ouviu Kagome responder baixo.

-E agora simplesmente decidem que vão namorar?

-Não adianta o que vão dizer. Vamos ficar juntos. – viu Kagome o olhar depois de responder convicto. Temeu que ela não estivesse preparada para enfrentar a mãe, mas sentiu a pequena mão de Kagome apertar a sua, afirmando que também lutaria pelo que eles estavam começando a construir.

-Tudo bem... Mas e se isso não der certo? Moramos na mesma casa, estamos interligados, espero eu, pelo resto da vida! Vocês vão saber lidar com isso se, daqui a uma semana, voltarem a se odiar?

-Isso não vai acabar em uma semana, mamãe! Por que não podem confiar em nós?

-Filha... Tente nos entender! Vocês são jovens, mudam de idéia tão rápido... Imagine como o clima vai ficar se isso não passar de fogo de palha?

-Sua mãe está certa, Kagome. – meu pai disse. Respirei fundo.

-Daqui a um ano eu começo a faculdade... E vou sair de casa de qualquer forma. – olhei para Kagome – Não que eu ache que vamos terminar – sorri – Mas se for por essa questão, não há problema.

Nossos pais se entreolharam.

-Temos que conversar... Esperem na cozinha. – levantei puxando Kagome comigo.

...

-O que vamos fazer Inuyasha? – Kagome perguntou assim que chegaram na cozinha.

-Eles não podem nos proibir Kagome.

-Como não?

-Você quer ficar comigo?

-Claro que quero! – o abraçou, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito.

-Então eu não me importo com o que eles vão falar. Demorei tempo demais para agora deixar acabar. – Kagome sorriu. Cada vez mais conhecia uma parte de Inuyasha que nunca tinha sonhado existir.

-Se você tivesse me mostrado esse Inuyasha antes não teríamos demorado tanto. – o viu olhar para ela confuso.

-Que Inuyasha? Estou diferente?

-Em parte... Agora estou vendo você mais carinhoso... Mas responsável, sei lá. – ele riu.

-Eu sempre fui assim Kagome, menos com você.

-Ah, então era pessoal? – Inuyasha a apertou mais no abraço.

-Ou eu brigava com você ou te agarrava... Preferia a primeira opção.

-Você já queria me agarrar? – perguntou surpresa.

-Já... Mas você era a filhinha de Izayoi... Tive que agüentar Sesshoumaru por muito tempo me enchendo o saco falando que as brigas que eu tinha com você era tesão reprimido. – Kagome sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e Inuyasha riu – Está ficando vermelha.

-Para, seu chato!

-Você fica uma graça vermelha. – Kagome sorriu e deu um pequeno tapa nele, antes que Inuyasha a puxasse.

-Inuyasha! Nossos pais estão na sala, daqui a pouco vão nos chamar.

-Eu sei... – ele tentou beijá-la de novo. Esse era mais parecido com o Inuyasha que conhecia.

-Então pára!

-Vamos provar a eles que nos gostamos oras...

Kagome desistiu quando sentiu a mão dele ir para sua nuca, fazendo um carinho gostoso. Então deixou que os lábios de Inuyasha se encontrasse com os seus e que suas línguas brincassem.

Ela perdia a noção quando beijava Inuyasha. Tempo, espaço... Tudo deixava de existir para haver só Inuyasha e ela.

Como tinha demorado tanto para perceber o quanto gostava daquele hanyou?

Ouviram um pigarro e Kagome faltou jogar Inuyasha no chão.

-Pra sala. – Inu no Taisho disse entre os dentes.

-E então? – ouviu Inuyasha perguntar. Ele aparentava estar tranqüilo, mas sua mão, que segurava com firmeza a de Kagome, estava gelada. Kagome sabia que ele estava tão nervoso quanto ela.

-Achamos isso tudo muito estranho... E não vai ser fácil... – Kagome viu sua mãe suspirar – Mas sabemos que se não for debaixo de nossos olhos vai ser em outro lugar... Então...

-Vocês deixam? – Kagome perguntou já radiante.

-É né... – Inu no Taisho respondeu.

Kagome deu um pequeno gritinho e pulou e cima dos dois.

-Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! A gente promete que não vai decepcionar vocês!

-E aí que entra as novas regras...

...

-Regras? – Inuyasha perguntou, percebendo que estava bom demais para ser verdade.

-Sim. – seu pai respondeu – Nada de dormir no mesmo quarto.

-Tudo bem. – Kagome respondeu ainda sorrindo.

Bem... Inuyasha ainda podia pular a janela.

-Não vão mais ficar sozinhos em casa.

-A gente dá um jeito. – Kagome voltou a responder.

Hum... Inuyasha podia fingir que saiu e depois voltar.

-Vão ter hora para voltar quando saírem.

-Isso eu sempre tive... – Kagome respondeu.

-Mas eu não... Entendi pai.

Bem... Essa ele não podia contornar. Mas não era das piores.

-E... Nada de ficarem se agarrando pela casa.

-E a gente vai se agarrar aonde?

-Inuyasha! – o hanyou quase se encolheu com o grito de Kagome.

-Ok, me expressei mau... Mas normalmente as pessoas namoram dentro de casa, não? – viu Kagome olhar para os pais, dando razão a ele.

-Exato... Vai ser como se morassem em casas diferentes. Só poderão ficar como namorados aos finais de semana.

Ficou um silencio na sala. Kagome o olhava, sem saber se concordava ou não. Inuyasha deu de ombros, vendo a cara surpresa de sua namorada.

-Numa boa... Nada de dormir juntos, nada de ficar sozinhos em casa e só namorar nos finais de semana. Ok. Tudo certo.

-Sério? – seu pai perguntou desconfiado.

-É... Sério... Se é o que a gente precisa fazer pra poder namorar... Ok.

-Ficamos mais tranqüilos assim... – Izayoi olhou para seu pai – Agora vamos descansar um pouco? Essas horas no avião acabaram comigo...

Inuyasha assentiu se levantando e pegando Kagome pela mão.

-Ei, ei, ei... Onde pensam que vão? – Inuyasha sorriu.

-Hoje é sábado, lembra? Dia de namorar... – o hanyou respondeu sorrindo, levando Kagome pela mão.

-Acredita que deu tudo certo? – Kagome perguntou assim que chegaram no jardim de trás, perto da piscina.

-Claro... Você estava comigo... Como não ia dar certo? – Inuyasha a puxou para mais perto quando sentaram no banco de jardim. Kagome se aconchegou em seu peito.

-Eu adoro esse Inuyasha novo! – Inuyasha riu e passou a mão pela barriga dela, a arrepiando.

-Mas o velho Inuyasha ainda está aqui... – a puxou de uma vez ficando em cima da garota, começando a fazer cócegas.

-Ah!... Nã... Não! Inuyasha! – Inuyasha gargalhava junto com a namorada – Pára!

-Parei... – disse perto do rosto dela. Roçou sua boca na de Kagome, sentindo suas pequenas mãos apertar-lhe os braços.

-Você aceitou muito bem o lance de só namorar aos finais de semana... – ela disse desconfiada, fazendo seus lábios roçarem mais ainda.

-Nossos pais se esqueceram de um pequeno detalhe...

-Qual?

-Depois de amanhã você está no meu colégio. – Kagome pareceu surpresa, como se não tivesse pensado nisso antes, sorriu e puxou o pescoço de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha! Kagome! O que eu disse sobre se agarrarem? – ouviu seu pai gritar de dentro de casa. Muito provavelmente da janela do quarto de casal, que dava exatamente para a parte da piscina.

-Você disse pela casa! Tecnicamente, estamos fora dela! – gritou de volta. Ainda pode ouvir um rosnado de seu pai, mas não ligou. Sentiu o tapa ardido de Kagome em seu braço.

-Inuyasha! Eu quero te matar! – ela estava vermelha. Sorriu.

-E eu quero te beijar.

Coisa que eles não parariam de fazer tão cedo...

* * *

**Review:**

**KHTaisho: **Bem, gosto muito de saber que você gostou da fic, mas o nome é "Uma Semana" e ela acabou hoje! Obrigada mesmo por ter acompanhado e comentado! Não sabe como isso me ajudou ^^ E sim, eu também quero um Inuyasha desse... Mas enquanto eu não consigo, meu travesseiro sobre com meus abraços HAHA.. E obrigada pelos bons votos pela minha faculdade! Beijoo e até uma próxima ;]

**Srta Kagome Taisho: **Muuuito obrigada por todas as reviews que me mandou e ajudaram a postar a fic^^ Acabou, mas é uma história que eu sempre vou gostar e espero que você também^^ Beijooo e até uma próxima!;]

**Dreime: **Se acertaram e deram conta dos pais... Enganando um pouquinho, mas eles podem! ^^ Obrigada por tudo e até a próxima! ;]

**Ruffzk:** HAHA, bem, podia ser 5 semanas, porém é apenas uma... Mas espero que mesmo tendo sido apenas uma você tenha gostado dela ^^ Obrigada por tudo! E Até a próxima! ;]

**lah15:** Que bom que gostou, e espero sinceramente que tenha gostado do último capítulo também! Obrigada por tudo e até uma próximaa! Beijos! ;]


End file.
